Emaya (Life After High School)
by SerenitiCherish
Summary: This is another emaya story dealing with Emily and Maya's years after high school: How they deal with seperation, family issues, horrible past revealances and stronger friendships. How do Emily and Maya stay together when their pasts could tear them apart...
1. The Power Couple

**~Hey guys. Here is the new emaya story. You're lucky cause I wasn't planning on uploading this till next week, but like I said I have a lot of free time in school. **** The first part takes place on the last day of high school for Em, Maya and the others. Then there will be a vacation part then college life. How will Maya and EM deal with their time apart **** Read on and ENJOY! ~**

**CHAPTER 1**

**EM'S POV**

It was the 2nd week of June, 2013 and me and Maya were getting ready for the last day of school, FOR GOOD! I was so happy that school was over and that we would never have to go back. Ever since junior year, the months just seemed to fly by after hat. I was gonna miss Aria, Spencer and Hanna but we're like sisters so we'll stay in touch. I got accepted into Danby and was so happy to be swimming on the best college swim team in Rosewood. Han is gonna start interning for Vera Wang next week to get the gist of having your own clothing business so she'll be in and out Rosewood for a while. Then in September she's starting college. Spencer is taking her mom's place and try and become one of the best lawyers in Rosewood. She was always trying to be the best at something. Aria is going to Hollis to major in being an elementary school teacher and minor in photography as a side job. That's actually a pretty smart choice and would really benefit her cause she is an amazing photography. And Maya… Let's just say we're gonna be separated for a while.

"I can't believe you're gonna be leaving me soon," I whined.

"Don't think about it too much. We still have 3 more months until I have to leave," she said so sweetly trying to make me feel better. I don't think I could survive 4 years without seeing her on a daily basis, even weekly; sometimes monthly.

"But why do you HAVE to go outta state?"

"NYU has a great music program and they have a high succession rate."

"So does Hollis." No matter what I said, or how much I begged, she wasn't changing her mind. And she was right, NYU does have a great music program.

"Baby you know that I'm right. And since when does Hollis have a music program?"

"I just want you to stay Maya," I said holding back tears. "You're the only one who's not gonna be here." I could tell she felt bad and felt my pain because she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Tell you what, after graduation we will go on a trip together, just the two of us. Anywhere you want, and I'll plan out the most romantic vacation ever. So good it'll make up for all my absence that's coming." I really did like the idea of a vaca with Maya because we could finally go on one, just the two of us. But where to?

"I really like that idea."

"And we'll be alone for, let's say, two weeks." Two weeks alone with Maya ST. Germain. Oh the dirty thoughts poppin up in my head.

"Yeah I feel a lot better," I said a little too excited.

"Control yourself baby," Maya said holding back a laugh. "Where do you wanna go?" I didn't really know yet. I lived in this small little town all my life and the only place I've been is Texas. I had a million thoughts on where I'd wanna go.

"Everywhere," I joked.

"O.K. I get it, you need time to think. I'll give you until Saturday, the day after graduation so I can have time to plan." Thankfully me and Maya saved up money all last year from working so that we could visit family (apparently each other now) and travel together after high school and we worked A LOT, so we had PLENTY saved up. And already having a car made it much easier to save.

"Thanks." I still was a little distraught but her kissing made it better.

"You okay now?" Maya asked with that world famous look she always gives me to change my mind.

"A lot better," I admitted. Maya could always make me feel better by kissing me, which came in handy a lot lately.

"Good. Now come on or we'll be late for the last day of high school EVER!"

"So glad it's the last day."

"Me too baby."

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

When school ended I just couldn't believe we were finally done. No more high school! But me and Em thought of it as the ending of an innocent relationship cause now that school's over, our relationship will get more serious. Will we really be the one's or each other or will college get in our way. I don't know about EM but I'm worried college might affect us and I don't want it to cause I love her and ONLY her. I could never love anyone else the same. I mean we've been going out for 2 years straight (no break ups in between) and everyone else I know broke up with each other within a couple of months. I guess I'm a little stupid to think college will get in the way. But we still have 3 months together before we separate. So for now I'll just enjoy the summer with my baby.

"Maya?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm sorry about this morning." What did she do?

"For what baby?"

"For doubting us." Wait a min, she never said that.

"I didn't know you doubted us babe." She looked alarmed after I said that feeling slightly guilty. "You really think college is gonna affect us?" I asked even though earlier I felt the same way.

"Wait Maya, I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did." I don't know why but hearing her say that made me really upset, even though I felt the same way. "How long have you felt like this?"

"Maya, I promise you, I didn't mean that." I just glared at her making her admit the truth. She sighed then said, "I guess I did."

"DID or DO?"

"Maya why are you so upset about this?"

"Because I'm afraid it might be true." I started tearing up and she just stared shocked at my words. "Emily, I hate that we won't be together in 3 months and I honestly don't know how I'll survive without seeing your beautiful face every day." I never wanted to come across as weak to EM, but I couldn't hold this in anymore.

"So why are you mad that I said it?"

"Cause I was hoping you could be the strong one this time," I admitted letting tears fall.

"Aaw come here," Em said before pulling me into a hug. Nothing could change how I felt at the moment cause I just broke down in Em's arms. We both knew realism was gonna overpower hope, this time. We might've been the high school power couple, but an ACTUAL "power couple," no. And to think after our 1st month, I said nothing could tear us apart… Wasn't thinking about college back then.

"It's okay Maya, it's okay." I knew she hated seeing me like this because she has only seen me like this once and that was a year ago, and I wasn't nearly this distraught.

"Emily," I cried.

She yanked my head then said, "Look at me." I didn't lift my head up at first cause I was too upset. "Look at me." I lifted my head up that time and looked up. "This is not gonna end because of college okay. I love you too much to let distance come between us. You could live in China for all I care." That got a chuckle out of me. "Lets not worry about this right now. We have 3 months together and lets not forget, a two week vacation just the two of us." Even though her words were sincere and comforting, I still couldn't stop thinking about it. She noticed then kissed me gently on the lips cheering me up a little. "Is that a little better?" I shook my head yes then she just held me tighter. She knew I was too distraught to listen to her words, so she just let me be for a while.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I hated seeing Maya so upset. IT's like she just lost a piece of her heart and nothing would change how she felt, not even me. I didn't mean to say that I doubted us but the more I thought it, the more I worried it'd be true, even though I just reassured her that it wasn't, we both know it's true. I mean look at how upset Maya got at just the thought. And SHE'S the strong one. I had to think of something to cheer her up, and quick. But at this point, what could cheer her up? Maybe if I told her where I wanted us to go for our vaca, it'd cheer her up a little. OMG I don't know what to do, so I had to get some advice. I called Han who answered on the first ring.

"Woot WOOH! We are now free of this hell hole they call school!"

"Yeah, I'm happy too."

"You don't sound happy. What's wrong?"

"It's Maya."

"What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything. She's just EXTREME;Y distraught about us going to different colleges in different states in September. Like, she just broke down and I've never seen her so upset before."

"I thought she reassured you about this."

"She did but she was just doing it not to seem weak, but she admitted that she wished I was the strong one this time."

"Damn. I'm sorry Em. This must be hard for you."

"Yeah especially since I was in her place this morning. What am I gonna do? I'm really afraid college will break us up."

"WHAT! Don't you dare say that!"

"I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're being pessimistic. Who dealt with a psycho and got her exposed?"

"ME and Maya."

"And who helped Pam get over your lifestyle?"

"Maya."

"And who was there for Maya when she was going through a tough time at home?"

"Me!"

"You're 'EMAYA.' You two can make it through anything, even college. I mean yeah you two will be apart but you act like there's not Christmas Break, Thanksgiving Break, SPRING BREAK; all the long time periods you can be with one another and selected weekends. And you have iChat, phone with unlimited minutes and porn if you get too horny.

"HANNA!"

"O.K. maybe not that last one but all the others are true." She was right. This wouldn't be the end, it'd just be a new beginning. We could still talk to each other every day and see each other whenever we got the chance. How could I get so upset with that many options? We are the power couple and the only couple who lasted all the way through since the beginning.

"You are so right Han. I guess we were too stuck on the separation we forgot how we could reunite."

"Yeah and you can always stay with me if you get too lonely or upset."

"Thank you Han."

"Always here to help. I mean how do you think I survived when Caleb went to Cali?" She did handle that pretty strong. I mean of course she was upset but she got through it and they're still together. I started to have more confidence for me and Maya now.

"Again thanks."

"No problem bestie." I swear after Hanna and Caleb started going out, we became closer. I think because Han found her true love and was happy we both had someone. And Maya and Han I swear were best friends to now. Everything since that incident with Paige just seemed to make everything better for me, Maya, Han; everyone. I think this would change my queen's unstable mind.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

I was so distraught at the moment (even hours later) I was worried I was gonna be like this all night cause I honestly didn't know how I'd survive without Em. Then before I could contemplate any worse ideas, Em came in the room. She looked so happy, you would think that'd cheer me up, but it didn't.

"Hey baby," she said so sweetly then laid down next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I always loved when she laid behind me and she knew it.

"Hey. I'm sorry I went crazy-

"Don't apologize. It's okay to have strong feelings about this. I felt the same way, but I realized something.

"What?" I wondered how she could be so happy right now, so I wanted to know.

"I talked to Hanna and she helped me realize how we strong we are. I mean we basically were forgetting our strength.

"Baby I know we're strong, but that was during high school."

"And trough college."

"Baby I'm just being realistic-

"No you're being pessimistic; there's a difference." No I'm being realistic.

"Really?"

"Look, think about it. We can still see each other daily." Was she drugged or something.

"Em baby, I think you're confusing realism with COMPLETE impossibility."

"I don't mean in person. I mean on iChat or Skype everyday until we can see each other again." Now I feel kinda dumb. I never even thought about that "And there's Spring Break, Christmas Break and Thanksgiving Break. Long periods of time for us to see each other while we're in college, and selected weekends." That got me to smile because she was right, I was being pessimistic.

"You're right. I can't even believe I almost let that slip my mind."

"We were both so caught up in the separation, we forgot all the positive things in this. We could still fall asleep together."

"And have Skype "SEXY TEASE CHALLENGES."

"And talk for hours about how much we miss each other." I really was gonna miss her to death but part of being an adult means to accept things for how they are and try to make the best of it.

"We'll be fine. I know we will."

"Nothing can tear apart "emaya," Em said then hugged me passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Em," I said then kissed her.

"Well before we get all sentimental I wanna tell you where I want us to go for our vacation." Oh yeah, I was so caught up in the moment I almost forgot about that.

"Where baby?"

"California." Cali? I was surprised. I mean that may be a vacation for her but that was my 2nd home, where the rest of MY family was.

"You sure? I mean I have lived there for 16 years of my life."

"Well I know it might not seem like a vaca to you but I've never been there and I've always wanted to go."

"You DO realize the rest of my family is there, right?" I really didn't think Cali would be the appropriate place to vacation.

"Yeah, that's why I picked there." So this was a setup.

"Em, I know I said anywhere but I'd think you'd say New York or Hawaii."

"Do you have beef with your fam or something?" I wasn't about to explain to her my whole family deal cause it might upset her and we both just regained. Plus I did say anywhere and I didn't wanna seem like a hypocrite.

"No, no I'm just shocked you would chose there."

"Maya we can see your family but we don't havta stay with them. This is OUR vacation remember?" I was so lost. "I just wanna meet them, that's all. Plus you obviously have some problem with them and I want that to get cleared up." Always could see right through me.

"Allright, Cali it is then," I said hesitantly.

"Maya, please tell me what's wrong. I don't wanna go if it's gonna upset you." See now I felt obligated to go.

"No, I'm fine, trust me." Could I lie any WORSE!

"You should know better than to lie to me. I can see right through you." See, that's why that little "trust me" act didn't work.

"It's a long story."

"Well we've got time now and on the plane, and in the bed." She said the last part seductively trying to get me to spill but it just made me smirk.

"Fine, I'll tell you on the way there."

"So we're on?"

"Yeah, we're on." She smiled then hugged me.

"Oh and by the way, we might be going to Cali, but where I'm planning on taking you will make you forget all about your family. Might even make you forget where you are." She then headed to the door unbuttoning her shirt. Ooh what did she have in store for me? Whatever it was already ad my mind off Cali and on her luscious body.

**~What's the deal with Maya and is Emily REALLY over the whole separation thing or is she just hiding her feelings to seem stronger. Find out in the next chapter. Review ;)**


	2. Graduation Drama Surprise in between

**~Hey guys. Here is the long awaited 2****nd**** chapter. I'm glad im already getting so many likes! I wanted to throw another twist in there (maybe more than one) and this chapter deals with graduation and maya's life. So ENJOY!**

**AN: Oh and Nate in this story really is Maya's cousin, but he's a jerk. So I guess a part of real Nate is in this (well not really but uno wat I mean) And this quote from Hanna will be explained in this chapter: ****"And who was there for Maya when she was going through a tough time at home?"**

**AN2: Oh when Maya calls her grandma "grandmamma" that's not an edit mistake; she calls her that for a reason **** O.K have fun! Oh and for those who wanted to know where Spence was going to college, it's UPenn. I had to remember which college she was obsessing about on "The Kahn Game." So Em is going 2 Danby, Aria Hollis, and Spence UPenn. Any ideas where Hanna cud go?**

**CHAPTER 2**

**EM'S POV**

It was 9:00AM and we were heading to our graduation in a few hours and I was so excited that I would OFFICIALLY be done with high school after this. I was also happy because tomorrow me and Maya would be heading to Cali and get away from Rosewood for a while. It'll be so nice to go to Cali and be somewhere other than here. But what Maya doesn't know is that I've been planning some surprises the past few days for this awesome trip. I want this vacation to be the best she's ever had loaded with romance, Sexy Tease Challenges- O.K I'm lying. I'm NEVER doing that again. The torture of not being able to touch her was just too much. But the vaca will be awesome. But for now, me, Hanna and Maya had to get ready for the greatest moment of our lives.

"So who else wants to burn down the school after we walk across the stage?" Han joked.

"I wouldn't mind burning it down while we're walking. It would be fun to dodge the flames," Maya said.

"I don't think burning down the school is necessary," I said.

"So you're saying you wanna go back?" Han asked.

"Hell no. I think we should destroy the school and burry its remains under ground."

"Now you're talking," Han said.

"Is Aria still coming over?"

"Damn, can the girl get a break?" Maya asked.

"Remember what I told you when you first met her, her parents and her sister always make her feel the need to be the best at everything."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well we can still have fun without her. We've managed to for the longest," Han admitted. Yeah ever since the beginning of senior year, Spence has been prepping for college like it was her life. She kind of drifted from us, but she's still there when we need her so it's okay.

"Come on guys, let's practice the walk," Maya insisted.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

Me, Em, and Han were about practice our walk down the stage for graduation when Pam came downstairs.

"Aaw look at my babies all grown up and ready to graduate." Pam started thinking of me as her own daughter late last year and it was nice cause she was more of a mom to me than my own mom.

"We've been looking forward to today for years," I admitted.

"Try ever since you got in high school," Em said. She was right; I was ready to leave quicker than most. Honestly I only enjoyed school cause of my beauty.

"You know you're the reason why I ever went," I admitted.

"Oh Em always brags about having that kind of power over you," Han admitted.

"That's cute Han."

"Well anyways Maya, your mom called me to ask could you come home before we leave for graduation." Funny she would want me now outta all times.

I groaned then said, "You know why?"

"She just said she wanted to talk to you before you left." Pam said that sounding slightly disappointed because she knows my mom was never really there for me when I needed her.

"You want me to come with you?" Em asked so sweetly.

"No, it's okay baby. She probably just wants to wish me luck or some crap."

"Maya your mom has to love you. I mean she's your mom for crying out loud," Han said.

"I never said she didn't love me. She just cared more about work than her child," I blatantly said. No matter what I said or thought, I still had to go over there and I already came across as weak to EM once. I didn't want to again, especially over this. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine."

"If you need me, I can come," Pam insisted. It's still hard to believe the woman used to hate me at some point cause she treats me like her own now.

"Trust me, I appreciate the help but I have to deal with my family on my own. I doubt anything will get as bad as Paige," I joked after not mentioning that for months.

"True," Han and Em said.

"O.K babe, I'll just see you in a few," Em said then kissed me bye. Deep down I was afraid of what my mom wanted to say.

I got to my house I swear in a minute and when I got there, I saw half my family that I was hoping not to see when me and Em went to Cali.

"Hey Baby," they all said in unison.

"Umm, hey everyone."

"You don't sound very happy to see us." Of course I wasn't.

"No, I'm surprised you're here."

"Well we couldn't miss your graduation sweetie," my grandma said.

"Really, cause you guys could miss all my music performances and I had A LOT of those." My mom and dad weren't really around much in Cali either, but sadly I didn't have the other half of my family to fall back on. Well except my dad's mom, who outta all people, wasn't here.

"I know and we feel horrible about it," my cousin, Nate, said.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Look I know it doesn't seem like it, but from now on we wanna be there for you whenever you need us," my Aunt Treena said.

"But yall live on the other side of the country."

"Phone calls always help," Treena said.

"Well where's grandmamma," I always called my dad's mom grandmamma cause she felt more like a mom than my own.

"Honestly we don't know. We called her and told her to come, but she never returned the call," grandma said. Why did I feel like she was lying? My grandma was always jealous that I liked grandmamma more than basically everyone in my family. So she probably didn't call her. I would've called her myself, but… I don't know.

Aunt Treena got close to me and said, "Don't worry, she'll come." Right.

"So mom, was this all you called me over to stay?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, no. I heard you were going to Cali tomorrow with Emily."

"Yeah, and?" Where was she about to get at with this?

"You were going and you weren't going to tell us," Nate asked.

"I rolled my eyes then said, "I was gonna surprise you."

"Like we did," Treena said.

"So who is this Emily girl? Your best friend," Treena asked. Yeah, problem… My family doesn't know I'm a lesbian and honestly, I don't think they'd take it well if I told them. That's one of the reasons I didn't wanna go to Cali with Em cause I didn't want them questioning me like they are now. I wish I would've just told her this up front but we still have a whole plane ride to talk.

"Yeah; we're really close. I met her in 11th grade and she lives 2 doors down from me."

"THAT close? Hmm, must come in handy," Nate hinted pissing me off making me slap him. "Really Maya?"

"Don't start with me," I warned.

"Well we'd love to meet her," Treena said a little too happy.

"You can meet her in Cali."

"Well we're already were so we mise well meet her now." Will this ever end?

"Fine, you can meet her at graduation. I'll ask can we all sit together."

"Cool then I'll get to meet the sexy lover." I punched Nate in the stomach this time. He didn't know when to STFU!

"I WARNED YOU NATE!" I backed up then headed back to Em's pissed and annoyed.

* * *

**EM'S POV**

Maya came back and told me what happened. At first it didn't really seem bad until she told me why them coming didn't mean anything to her. I felt bad that her family was never really there for growing up or now, but of course she tried to be tough and act like it didn't really bother her. I like that she wanted to be strong but I wish she'd let it out something; I'm always here for comfort and more. But anyways, me and Maya decided to ride separately from my mom and Han. I guess cause of what just happened with Maya. She still drove through even through she was the one upset. Even though it's been years, the girl still rarely ever let me drive, unless it was mandatory. One time I went 2 months straight without being in the driver's seat. It's a battle I always lose, but I don't mind losing that battle.

I ended up holding Mayas hand the whole drive (_as short as it is) _and eye sexed her a little too much cheering her up.

"So are you ready to meet my traitor family?"

"There's no way they are that bad," I said shockingly. I always tried to see the best of people even after the Paige incident, but most of the time it fails. Maya just gave me that world famous look and I knew I was wrong. I rarely saw Maya's mom the whole time we've been going out yet she's seen mine almost daily.

"I know you always try to see the best in people but my family just screwed up."

"Well you always have my mom to talk, and of course (_I rubbed my hand against her sides) _I can always take care of you when you're really depressed." She knew that I meant and smiled, but pushed my hand away.

"Be careful Em, we haven't even graduated yet," Maya says with a smirk, then holds as we walk into the stadium. I swear it's bigger than it was when we were in school. Shoot, everything seems better now that we're done with Rosewood High. I immediately saw Aria, Spencer, Toby, Ezra and Caleb. Was Hanna running late?

"This is it!" Aria exclaimed before hugging both me and Maya.

"Can't believe it, STILL! And we have our graduation caps and gowns on," I said.

"Yours is looking a bit big Aria," Maya noticed.

"Look at who's talking," Aria remarked. Maya was so short compared to me but I love her little petite self. I wouldn't be able to pick her up if she was my height.

"I gotchu," Maya said to Aria.

"Hey Emily," Toby said pulling me into a big hug. He always was special to me especially when everyone thought he was weird, but now he's far from that.

"You look nice Toby," I said.

"It's all for this one," Toby said while pointing to Spencer.

"Yeah," Spencer said blushing hard. Toby was the only one I think that could do that. I mean we thought Alex was the one for Spencer at first, but the way she looks at Toby proves they're in love, even though they broke up twice. Once because Toby felt Spence was too distant, and the other, I honestly don't know. But they made it through those flaws and are still together now.

"You sure you can't come over later?" I asked hoping she's hold off at home "law school" for a little.

"Yeah. Sorry Em, but my mom wants me to start prepping immediately. But I will stop by in the morning before you and Maya go off to Cali."

"I'm so excited," I said.

"I would be too if my family wasn't here right now," Maya said glaring at her FAM not too far from us.

"Did EVERYONE come?"

"Not everyone, but I really wish my grandmamma was here. Out of all people she's the only one who was REALLY there for me." I wish she told me about her. I could've surprised her with her grams like she did with my dad after the Paige incident. I'll still never forget about that cause it was the most amazing thing she's ever done.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't really like talking about my family." She said that with an odd kind of tone then headed towards them motioning me to come on. They looked a little too happy to see me.

"Is this the one?" some guy asked indicating I was her girlfriend. This must be Nate. For some odd reason Maya punched Nate after he said that.

"You must wanna go back home in bruises. Told you to chill with the damn references." References? Does her family not know the truth? I could've sworn she was fully out.

"I mean isn't it obvious?" I could tell Maya was about to kill Nate, so I intervened.

"You might wanna back off cause I know you don't wanna deal with me too. Maya may be bad but I'm worse," I warned. It's true, I've turned into somewhat of a badass thanks to Maya and I loved it.

He sucked his teeth then said, "I was just joking. Damn yall two have no sense of humor."

"There's a difference between joking and being an asshole Nate," Maya stated.

"Hey, hey now, yall calm down. We're a family," her grandma stated.

"We sure as hell don't act like one," Maya said annoyed.

"I told you that will change," Aunt Treena stated. "Now stop with the attitude and introduce us to this beauty."

Maya huffed then introduced me to everyone except Nate cause he exposed his self.

"Aren't you a work of art," her grandmother stated. For some odd reason that made me feel uncomfortable I guess since she didn't know I was Maya's girlfriend. But I took it as a compliment anyways.

"Well thanks…" I paused cause I didn't know how to address her.

"You can call me grams," she informed. Eeh guess that'll work.

"Well now that you all have met Em, I guess we should go find our seats." Ms. St Germain stated.

"Where's dad?" Maya asked.

"He's on his way." Her parents got divorced last year and it was a pain for Maya since she rarely saw them anyways. Now she really doesn't. But I helped her get through it.

"He better be," Maya mumbled under her breath before we headed over to the stage.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

I was so ready for graduation to end cause everything just turned into a problem. And I swear if Nate says one more thing about me and Em he's dead. I mean today was supposed to be a fun great day in history for me but then my family had to show up and ruin that! Em knew I was mad too but I tried to contain it (_for her sake) _cause I didn't want her to be upset with me. Before I knew it, they called my name and when I headed down the isles I noticed my grandmamma sitting next to Pam. My heart nearly skipped a beat because I honestly thought she wasn't gonna come. I started to tear up and I didn't mind crying because people would think I was crying cause I just got my diploma. I waved at her and she waved back then blew me a kiss. This just made everything better.

So after we walked across the stage, I told EM what happened when they called my name. "Em guess what!"

"What baby?"

"MY grandmamma is here." She looked so happy for me.

"OMG! That's amazing. I know it's what you needed to make the day better."

"And you of course."

"Yeah but she has a certain power over you that only a grandmorther can have and I'm really glad she's here." I hugged her cause the most 2 important people in my life were here with me right now.

"Come on, I really want you to meet her," I said anxiously grabbing her hand and running right past my mom and the others towards grandmamma. When we got to her I couldn't hold in my excitement anymore. "GRANDMAMA!" I exclaimed before jumping into her arms. I haven't seen her since we moved to Rosewood.

"Hey baby! MMmm, I'm so happy to see you," she said hugging me tighter than ever.

"Me too. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I pulled back then introduced Em to her.

"Grandmamma, this is my wonderful, amazing, gorgeous (_I really was about to go on and on about her)_ girlfriend Emily." She (other than my parents) was the only one who knew the truth about me, but that's because we were close.

"Aaw, she's so beautiful. Come give grandmamma a hug." I could tell Em took that compliment better than my grandma's because she knew the truth.

"It's really nice to meet you, and thank you; I get that a lot." EM became more coincided a few months ago because she would always get so many compliments by random people. I love coincided Em.

"So you just like this one now?" grandmamma said while pointing to me.

"She rubbed off on me over the years," Em said then winked at me. Why does she always have to make me want her so bad? Especially at the most inappropriate times.

"Hope more good ways than bad," she joked.

"Chill grandmamma. Em is as good and sweet as they come. She can have a bad side but we all do and she has the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever met," I happily admitted.

"Well either way, I'm glad you found someone that makes you so happy cause I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"She filled that other half of my heart. I'm blessed." Em blushed after that. She was always so cute when she blushed.

"Well I want us all to go out and eat before you go back to Cali," Em said.

"Actually I heard you two were going to Cali so I just might leave when you two do."

"We're leaving early in the morning though," Em said.

"I'm a morning person," she admitted. She was always waking me up for school when I was younger. "But if you two wanna ride solo-

"No, it's okay. We have a whole 2 weeks by ourselves. We won't mind flying with you," I admitted.

"Great, then I'll head home with you guys then let yall wonder awesome Cali. But for now I'll let you two get back to your friends."

"Wait, how come you didn't answer my cousin or Aunt's call about my graduation?" She gave me a look like I already knew the answer and I did. MY dad's mom didn't get along with my mom's side of the family.

"I ignored them. I figured surprising you would be better and plus (_she got close to me and whispered) _you know I don't like them." We all laughed cause she wasn't afraid to admit that. This graduation really did end up turning out okay and my grams showing up was the icing on the cake. BRING ON CALI!

**~ You see why Han said this now in the first chapter: ****"And who was there for Maya when she was going through a tough time at home?" Poor Maya's mom and dad got divorced and they weren't really in her life (in my other story) So if you haven't read my other story first some of the references in this story won't make sense, just a warning. But anyways vacation beginning starts next chapter. Hope you enjoyed **


	3. Disappointments Before the Flight

**~Hey guys. I'm sowwy abt the week delay. I haven't had as many chances 2 write this week as usual but here is the next chapter. Sadly EM finds out sum disappointing news before she goes 2 Cali but she is quickly cheered up by grandmamma who has 1 last appearance 4 a while. **** I'm glad yu guys love her so much **** Anyways ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**EM'S POV**

It was really early in the morning (6:30) and we had to get ready to go to the airport in a few hours. I mean, I guess 6:30 isn't that early since we woke up around 7 for school, but now that school's over, any time before 10 is early. Maya on the other hand thinks waking up before 12 (even 1 sometimes) is too early. But we have to get up. I purposely picked an early flight so we could have time to spare when we got there. I'm so excited but I'm kinda nervous to be on a plane. Sure I've bee to Texas but my mom wanted to be complicated and drive there. Longest 22 hours of my life.

"Maya baby," I said nudging her to get up.

"No," she whined half asleep then turned over. I really hate getting her up cause most of the time, it's a struggle. But I've realized an easier way to get her up.

"Baby, I want you," I whispered in her ear.

"MMmm, get at me," she seductively even though she was half asleep. No matter what she said, or did, she was always sexy. So I got closer to her than started kissing her gently on the lips. At first I felt like I was just kissing a part of her face, but then she started to give in. She was awake now, so I stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I needed you to wake up baby, and now that you're awake you can have the rest of your morning treat when you're done getting ready," I hinted then got out of bed.

"Uuugh, you're such a damn tease," she said then pulled the covers back over her head.

"But we still have showers to take," I hinted.

"But I don't wanna waste any time." She had a point because our sexy shower always led to other things but I wanted to since we wouldn't be able to again till we got to the hotel.

"Well it's either that or wait 10 hours-

"Allright I'm coming," Maya said getting out of bed.

"I knew you couldn't turn me down," I said before kissing her.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

I wish our sexy shower could've lasted as long as our usual, but we had a plane to catch in a few hours and we're like an hour away from the airport. Spencer, Aria and Han were driving us to the airport so they could spend a decent amount of time together before we left and I'm glad cause when we come back Hanna's not even gonna be here cause she'll begin interning for Vera Wang in New York. I'm gonna miss her but we'll see each other again soon. Spencer on the other hand will be here but it won't seem like it cause she'll be prepping for being a layer all summer. Sometimes I wonder how Toby deals with the distance. Oh yeah, SEX! Now that I think about it the sex me and Em will have when we're in college may be the hottest and most intense ever cause of the distance. Uugh, could I ever control my dirty mind? Then I got a call from my mom.

"Hello?" I said extremely hesitant.

"Hey. Um, I want you to say goodbye before you go."

"Mom, I said goodbye last night."

"Well you're gonna be gone for 2 weeks, so I just need to see you again before you go."

"Mom, that's gonna waste time." EM and ME had a specific schedule to follow this morning so we wouldn't run late. Saying bye to my mom was OUT of the picture.

"How can you say that?"

"Well for one, everyone I don't wanna see is at my house and two, because I'm wondering why you're trying to care about me so much now then when you should've for the past 18 years." I was so angry with her I just hung up. It's like she forgot about the night Ali's body was found in our backyard and how I was the one who had to deal with the police for hour's cause she wasn't around. That's unforgivable.

"What's wrong baby?" Em said coming out the room to meet me in the living room.

"My mom. She just thinks I'm gonna forgive her for not being around most of my life."

"You should forgive her, especially since you won't have to deal with her anymore in a few months." She had a point but that still didn't make up for all the times she wasn't around.

"I'm sorry, I just don't have a big heart like you do," I admitted.

She put her arms around my waist then said, "But you allowed me in. And trust me Maya, someone that protects me at all costs, risks it all for me, and brings my dad home by surprise has a HUGE heart." That really did make me feel good and then she kissed me. "Don't let her get to you because in less than 24 hours, we'll be in Cali." I was still wondering what she had in store for me. "There's no way you're ready for what I have planned." STOP MAKING ME EXCITED!

"Em, calm it down. You don't want SEXY TEASE CHALLENGE on the plane do you."

"Well we ARE flying first class, so…" I'm so glad we saved up most of our money from last year from working, otherwise we'd have to depend on our parents for this money and we wouldn't be flying first class. "But come on, Spencer and everyone's outside."

"Guess it's our last day all together as a group," I reminded.

"I'm really gonna miss Han."

"ME too, but we'll all be together again soon."

"You're right. But um, your grandmamma is still flying with us right?"

"Yeah, but she's not flying first class." IT's basically like she won't be flying with us.

"Aaw, I thought she was gonna be with us." ME too.

"IT's okay babe, it's not like we won't have plenty of chances to see her in Cali."

"You're right." She kissed me then said, "Come on babe before we get off schedule."

* * *

**EM'S POV**

WE got to the airport with nearly an hour to spare, so we had plenty of time to go through security, bag check and say goodbye to everyone. Saying goodbye to my mom this morning didn't seem as tough as I thought it would be. But saying bye to my friends… another story.

"Allright guys, control yourselves," Spencer joked.

"Don't end up on a late night talk show you two," Aria joked, which is funny cause that sounds like something Han would've said, who was actually pretty quiet the whole ride. The only time she's ever this quiet is if she's upset about something.

"I don't think we will," I said.

"But we can't make any promises," Maya joked making us laugh.

"Han's what's wrong?" I figured she was upset about us leaving, and not being together for a while, but she seemed more upset about something else.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Last time I heard those words, she was telling us about her internship. What now?

"What is it?" Maya asked with a little worry in her voice. She sighed and got teary eyed before she talked.

"I know you guys thought I was only gonna be gone for a month interning for Vera Wang, but turns out I won't be coming home for very long."

"Is the internship longer than a month or something?" She paused for a good minute before speaking again.

"I've decided to go to NYU." OMG the same school Maya was gonna go to. NOO! I couldn't survive without Han and m baby. They can't be together and not me! IT'S NOT FAIR! I started to get a kind of sudden rage in my body.

"You're lying," I said with anger.

"No Em, I'm serious."

"Did you do this to freakin piss me off?"

"What? No."

"Em calm down," Spencer said.

"No I'm not gonna freakin calm down. You're PURPOSELY going to the same school as Maya to what, see if you guys can have a secret bond." The words were starting to get worse and worse.

"Baby please-

"You know what Hanna, do whatever the hell you want. Leave me just to reconnect with MY girlfriend."

"Emily I'm not just going because of Maya." She said JUST which meant a part of her wanted to go since she was there.

"So you admit you are going cause of her?"

"I mean it would be nice to know someone, but I'm not going for her." A part of me wanted to slap her right now but I just decided to talk instead.

"You know what Han, go to NYU and be with MY girlfriend!" I started crying after that. "SCREW YOU HAN!" I didn't mean the words but I was just so upset right now, I didn't know how else to express my anger.

"Em?" Spencer questioned.

"I really hope you didn't mean that," Aria said.

"Baby I know you're upset-

"I mean did you ask her to keep you company while you were there?" I was now coming across as an ass but I was too upset to care.

"Emily I didn't know she was coming."

"Whatever Maya." I then just walked away without Maya knowing she'd follow in a few seconds. I was devastated that I'd be losing the love of my life in 3 months. I shouldn't have exploded like that to Han but it just seems wrong that she and Maya are both gonna be away from me at the same place. And she HAD to spring this on me right before I got on the plane. I wasn't even looking forward to Cali anymore.

* * *

**MAYA'S POV**

I really couldn't believe my ears when Han told Em and me about NYU! She knew I was going there months ago and then she's just gonna tell us TODAY (outta all days) she's going too. I see why Em snapped now. I mean that is just wrong that she will be with me away from my beauty. I feel REALLY bad about leaving now and poor Em cried all through security and bag check. When we got to the flight area we just sat together (me comforting her) waiting for my grandmamma.

"Em I'm so sorry about all this. I mean I can't believe she's coming to NYU. IT seems like she's doing it on purpose."

"I mean it's one thing losing you, but losing her with you just hurts."

"Don't worry, we'll get through it babe."

"No, I'LL get through it. You get to be with her for 4 years. There's nothing YOU have to get through." She had a point but I feel really guilty right now. I mean I know I didn't know Han would tag along, but for us both to be leaving is making everything worse.

"I'm just as hurt as you."

"There's no way you're as hurt as me. I'm losing the love of my life and my best friend together. Nothing can compare to that." I need to fix this before I end up having unnecessary guilt for the next 4 years. I bet I could manage to do something awesome for her in my hometown. But before I could have any more thoughts, my grandmamma showed up.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Hey baby." She hugged me then noticed EM. "Aaw why you so upset baby? You're heading to awesome Cali," she said to Em.

"She just got some bad news."

"Aaw, tell grandmamma what's wrong," she said sweetly to EM.

"My best friend is going to NYU with Maya and I just can't believe she gets to be with Maya for four years and not me," EM cried.

"Aaw come ere baby," she said with opening arms to EM who fell into her arms. IT really upset me seeing her like this especially since today was supposed to be the start of our greatest vacation ever. But there's one thing grandmamma is good at, and that's making people feel better. She always helped me when I was in need and made me feel better. "Everything's gonna be okay. I know how hard it is to lose someone who you're close to and means the world to you." I knew she was referring to me when she said that cause I felt like she was the only one I could talk to about things, yet we're still close.

"But they're BOTH leaving and I'm gonna miss them too much."

"You know when Maya moved here she was just as devastated as you." EM looked at her in shock but didn't say anything. "Yeah she might've been quite popular and hung out with everyone but she told me if she lost me she'd be more devastated than if she lost her popularity and all her friends. But then she realized she'd have to accept the distance and just call every now and then, and that's what she did. Now, we're together again." That was probably the best thing she could say right now cause I was pretty upset too and I know it probably didn't seem like that cause I met the love of my life days after, but before Em I felt alone.

"Yeah baby, I was feeling pretty alone before I met you."

"So what are you saying? That I'll meet someone that an take away the pain?"

"I don't know about that because Maya is the love of your life and Hanna is your best friend and neither can be replaced. I'm saying maybe you'll find peace with all this by meeting someone who might be going through the same thing as you. And besides you can still talk to her every day." Yeah, she doesn't know about our little tease games.

"Thanks Grandma ST. Germain. That actually does help a little."

"And besides, how many couples do you know that have lasted as long as you guys?"

"Well my best friend came close but they broke up once a while after they started dating but that was it." Still, we're the only power couple.

"Well just try not to think about it too much and if you feel that's ALL you can think about, feel free to talk to me. I'm always here for you and Maya." I was happy that EM could talk to my grandmamma now too cause she was really good at cheering people up. She then hugged Em and had another surprise. "And guess what?"

"What?" Em and me asked.

"I managed to put a few dollars aside to fly first class with you guys so we can all sit together." That's great cause I was saying earlier how bad it was that we were all supposed to fly together but EM and me were the only ones flying first class.

"That's great!" I exclaimed then hugged her. There was something positive about today and EM and me needed that after the upsetting news with Hanna. WE then noticed that it was time to get on the plane.

"Well, we need to get going," grandmamma said before heading to the plane.

"You ready for California babe," I said to EM.

"She kissed me then said, "Bring it On."

**~Yeah Han's going 2 NYU cuz it's the best place 4 her 2 go 4 fashion just like Maya's going cuz it's the best place 2 go 4 music. IT just seems wrong but don't worry Han won't try anything again. (Again if you haven't read my other story this won't make sense to you) Anyways how will EM act later and will she enjoy the plane ride? And what will she have in store for Maya? Stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. CALI!

**~Hey guys! O.K I hav a ton 2 say b4 I write but here's the main thing:**

**Google March Madness. Click on it. Look under bracket and click on page 5. Vote for Maya in Paige v. Maya! Because Paige is beating Maya and we CANNOT HAV THESE CORRUPTERS LET PAIGE WIN! IT JUST CAN'T HPPN! =**

**~2****nd**** HOW AWESUM WAS THE FINALE! I mean OMFG SPOBY IS BAK! I MISSED SPOBY SO MUCH and I cnt belive Ali is red coat! Well actually I can cuz they were starting 2 make it pretty obvious she wuz alive. JUST HAD 2 SAY THAT! Oh yeah othr than the fact that we dk who is in the trunk and who saved ALli :O**

**AN: Anyways here is the next chapter of the Emaya afterlife story. Just wanna say there is abt 2 b another twist but u wnt find out wat the twist is till nxt chapter. But anyways enjoy cuz Maya and Em finally arrive in Cali. And yu get 2 c sum of the wonderful surprise EM had 4 Maya. And ino all of u loved grandmamma so she gets a little more time in this chapter **** ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**EM POV**

We got to Cali around 3 and I was in shock us soon as we landed. The plane ride was okay until we ended up above the clouds… Yeah I never would've known this before cause I've never been on a plane, but I'm really scared of heights and I volunteered to sit in the window seat. I started freaking out a little when we got that high and Maya had to comfort me and calm me down. And the plane ride seemed endless so it didn't make things any better. And I got motion sickness but thankfully Maya noticed it before I let it out all on the plane. Uugh, I hope I can survive on the way back, but for now I'm glad we're in Cali.

"So, where are you lovely girls staying?" grandmamma asked.

"IT's a surprise," I said to both Grandmamma and Maya who's been wondering since this morning.

"You're killing me with this surprise baby," Maya said then put her arm around my waist.

"Well then you better hold in your excitement because that's one of the MANY surprises I hav in store for you," I hinted.

"You just love making me wonder don't you?" Maya said then kissed me.

"You know I do," I said with huge smile.

"Well I'll take you guys to where you're gonna go if you want," grandmamma offered.

"O.K. thanks. And after we check in to the hotel we can go to the beach!" I was so excited to be going to a beach since I've never been to one.

"You're gonna love it there. The water at sunset just looks like heaven," Maya told me. I was so looking forward to it and the wonderful hotel me and Maya would be staying.

"Well just tell me where to and I'll take you there. MY car is in the parking lot," grandmamma said.

"Allright, I'll whisper it to you," I said making Maya pout.

"You just want my thoughts all over the place don't you?"

"Remember there was a tie when you did this to me and then I came home to my dad at the door," I reminded her. "It's worth the wait," I said then whispered the destination to Grandmamma.

"Oohh. That's very nice Em. Does Maya realize how amazing you are?"

"Oh she knows," I said to Maya with a smirk.

"You'd be even more amazing if you told me where we were going."

"How about I just show you. Showing is MUCH better than telling," I said then headed out the door knowing Maya would follow.

"Ooh Em you're just asking for a spanking."

"Not much of a punishment now is it?" I said then laughed.

"Guess not," Maya mumbled then followed me out to grandmama's car.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

During the car ride, Em was amazed at almost everything we passed by including trees. She was so excited and I was happy she was excited. Just wish I could be as excited as her but being here wasn't a vacation for me.

"We almost there Em?" grandmamma asked like she didn't know where she was going.

"How would she know grandmamma?" I wondered.

"I've got a map," Em answered. "And yes we're almost there." Once we turned the corner I realized that we were in uptown L.A and the buildings and stuff were starting to look more expensive. If this is "Almost there" then I'm glad Em didn't tell me. I've always wanted to stay over here when I was younger, so this was a nice surprise.

"OMG this is UPTOWN L.A! Is there where we're staying?"

"Yeah we're staying here. I remember you telling me that you wanted to stay over here when you were younger and I figured a vaca here would make you even happier." Why does she havta be so amazing?

"You are amazing Em," I said then starting holding her hand.

"I try," she said then kissed me. "But don't get too excited yet cause you need the rest of it for the hotel we're staying at." I was about to jump out this car if we didn't pull up to the hotel soon.

"Don't explode cause we're almost there," grandmamma informed. Good cause I was about to lose my mind.

Not too long after grandmamma said we're almost there, we pulled into this parking lot for this huge Marriott hotel. Five star hotel in uptown LA. You would thing Em was marrying me… Wait a min, IS SHE?

"We're here girls," grandmamma said then parked.

"Five star Marriott. Em you went all out," I said surprised.

"I know it's a little over the top, but I wanted you to hav the best vacation of your life, meaning future vacas."

"And this isn't even all of the surprises yet just this would be enough."

"You say that now but wait till later," she hinted. I needed to know what she had in store for me cause I was starting to get worried. What if she was planning on proposing to me? I love that girl with more than anything else in the world, but I don't think I was ready for marriage yet, especially since we couldn't be together for four years. OR maybe I'm just going crazy in the head cause I'm beyond ready to know what Em has in store for me.

"Come on girls, lets get checked in."

When we went inside my eyes just lit up. This place was so amazing and huge. Like how do the cleaners reach the ceiling (yeah it was THAT big.)

"Hi there," Em said to the desk lady. "We're here to check in."

"Name?" The clerk asked.

"Emily Fields."

"Ooh, so you're the one-

"Shh, it's a secret," Em said to the clerk. So even the clerk knew what she had in store. Lucky ass clerk.

"Em did you tell the world about what you had in store for me?" I asked wondering if even her mom knew.

Em laughed then said, "Relax babe. You'll see your surprise soon." She has a point, but still.

"Allright, I won't tell," the desk clerk whispered to Em. "You're suite number is 128."

"That's on the top floor," Em whispered. The top floor had to be the most expensive. Ooh, I was so ready for her surprise.

"Ooh babe am I on a vacation or a honeymoon," I joked thinking maybe I shouldn't have.

"Honeymoon? Babe this is nothing compared to a honeymoon," she implied, then took the key from the desk clerk.

"Hope she enjoys her surprise," the desk clerk said to Em referring to me. I was still mad she knew and I didn't but in a few I'd know.

"I know she will," Em said with a smirk. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a good stay."

"Oh we will," Em said then picked up her bags. "Ready babe?" Em asked.

"More than ready. I need to see what else you have in store for me."

"Allright girls, lets head upstairs," grandmamma said.

* * *

Once we headed upstairs I was starting to get so anxious as to what I was about to open the door to. But I knew it was something great, so I opened the door so quick it was ridiculous.

"Damn Maya, you're THAT anxious," Em said.

"Like I haven't been dying to know what you had in store all day," I reminded her then opened the door. OMG the room was lit up with candles and the bed had a customized pillow on it that said "I love you Maya" except love was replaced with a heart. There were also flowers on the bed and a bouquet of roses. I was beyond amazed. "Emily, this is so beautiful."

"Let's say I learned a little something from the romance master," EM hinted.

"But EM, even I don't think I did something this romantic."

"Well you've done PLENTY of other things. Remember the lake?" Oh yeah, Rosewood's Little Secret.

"How could I forget?"

"Wow Emily. Maya is so lucky to have a great girl like you who would do all this for her," grandmamma said.

"I'm just blessed. There was a point in my life where I thought Em was too good for me and that this was a all a dream, but, she soon reassured me otherwise."

"Em put her arms around me and said, "And don't ever forget that." I don't think I could even when we go to college. "But, this isn't everything. Look in the fridge." I wouldn't think there would be more cause the pillow was enough. But since she insisted I went to the fridge opened it and saw a REALLY expensive wine. Like REALLY expensive and there was a tag on it.

**For the best gf in the world, Maya St. Germain. I love yu**

I swear this moment couldn't get any better. She has the room lit up, a pillow that says I love you, expensive wine and expensive suite. This is the first time Em's really ever spoiled me. I guess cause I'm usually the one spoiling her. It felt nice to get spoiled.

"Em, you are BEYOND amazing. The wine, the lights, the pillow. I could never forget this moment," I admitted smiling extra hard.

"I don't want you to. I want this to be one of your best memories of me when you go to NYU." Her mentioning NYU made me a little upset cause the last thing I wanted to think about was leaving Em with Han tagging along.

"Uugh, don't even mention NYU right now. I don't wanna think about leaving you while we're on vacation."

"That's right," grandmamma said. "You don't want any tears shed here unless they're tears of joy," she laughed. Like I said, she's good at cheering people up.

"You're right. That was dumb of me to bring it up."

"No it's okay. You're just stating an upsetting fact. But what you did for me today is just amazing," I said for the 3rd time.

"I'll be more amazing at night," Em hinted. Um, my grandmamma was still standing right there.

I laughed then said, "Em calm down. Don't get me too excited yet."

"Well guess I can wait since we're going to the beach," Em said seductively. She's gotten dirtier over the years. Hell maybe even more than me…

"Yall ready to be alone now?" grandmamma asked. I had 2 weeks with EM in a sexy ass hotel suite. I could spend a couple more hours with grandmamma.

"We have 2 weeks alone together, did you forget?" I reminded grandmamma.

"Allright, Allright, I'll take you two to the beach too. Meet me downstairs when you're ready."

"We'll be down in 10," Em said. I'm not guaranteeing anything cause I know how much me and Em lollygag. I playfully hit her then said, "We'll be down when we can." Grandmama just laughed then headed out to the car. Could we really be down in 10 min?

* * *

**EM POV**

I was so excited that I'd finally be going to the beach and with my love. I couldn't stop talking about it in the car, but Maya didn't mind.

"Are we almost there?" I asked for like the 10th time.

"Yes sweetie," grandmamma said.

"Trust me, you'll know when we're there. You'll see a bunch of open land less palm trees. Possibly even seagulls," Maya informed. Now all I could look forward to was open land and not too long after Maya informed me about it, I saw the open land and some seagulls.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!"

"WE haven't even reached the water yet," Maya said.

"I can only imagine how beautiful the water is."

"Well you can stop imagining cause we're here now," grandmamma said. I was so excited I just jumped out the car and ran closer to the beach.

"Hold up babe," Maya said while getting out the car. Whoops, I didn't mean to leave her.

"Sorry Maya, I was just so eager to see the ocean."

She started holding my hand then said, "Let's go together."

"You guys go ahead; I'll catch up," grandmamma said. "I'll find a spot for us."

"Thanks," I said.

When we got closer to the ocean everything just felt so peaceful. I felt like I was in heaven for a minute. When we finally got there I was amazed. The ocean is beyond beautiful and I just wanted to run in the ocean and experience the waves.

"How much do you love it?"

"It's BEYOND anything I could've imagined."

"I knew you'd love it."

"This would be a great place to get married." Man forget a church, the beach is way better.

"I'll take that into consideration," Maya said then kissed me. "Come on, I wanna teach you how to jump waves."

"How do you know I don't know how?"

"You've never been to the beach."

"Well I didn't have sex until you, yet I knew EXACTLY what I was doing," I reminded her. Point proven.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

Seeing Em so amazed over the ocean was so cute. I know she was in love and I was too since I haven't been here for a while. But OMG wasEm hinting marriage when she said this would be a great place to get married. Why do I keep freaking out about this? I wanna marry her, I do, but now is too soon. But more than likely she was just stating an opinion. Uugh, why do I keep freakin out.

"So, what else do you have in store for me?"

"You know I'm not gonna tell you," Em said with a smirk.

"I know but I just thought asking wouldn't hurt."

"Well I can tell you one thing. The hotel suite was ice cream with no toppings." What the hell kind of analogy.

"Ice cream Em?" I laughed.

"Well think about all the toppings that can go on an ice cream sundae. Fudge, sprinkles, strawberries, CHERRIES!" She really hinted a lot with that last word.

"So you're basically saying, Sexy, Tease, CHALLENG?"

"You'll havta wait and see," Em hinted. Uugh, I swear she's the biggest tease but I love the wait.

"Well, well, well if it isn't St. Germain," this girl behind me said. I turned around and noticed it was my frenamie from 9th grade, Selena. What did she want?

"Hello Selena," I hesitantly said noticing Em looking worried.

"Don't 'HELLO' me. When'd you get back?"

"I'm on vacation with my girlfriend."

"That's cute that you actually think you wouldn't ditch her for a man, preferably one that would abuse you." She was about to get stuck in that ocean or buried in the sand.

I got up then said, "Selena, you really need to watch it cause I WILL beat your ass EASILY in front of all these people."

"Still fighting your way through life I see. Does she REALLY know your past?" I could tell Em wanted to intervene but she just looked mad instead.

I got real close to her and said, " I put a girl in jail for tryin my ass. You REALLY think messin with me right now is a good idea?"

"I'm not afraid of you Maya, but you should be. I've gotten tougher over the years and know to stay away from fake ass bitches like you," she said then walked away. Punching her deep into the ground wouldn't make those words go away so I just took a deep breath and let it go… FOR NOW!

"Maya, what the hell was that about?" I didn't wanna inform her on our history cause I knew it would upset her.

"Not now okay babe. Let's just go back to the ocean."

**~What is Maya's deal with Selena and what happened between them. And what else does Em have in store for Maya? Will Selena mess things up? STAY TUNED!**


	5. Access Granted!

**~Hey guys. Here's a quickie update (get it XDDD) Yeah I decided 2 just make this chapter sexy time with Em and Maya since u hvnt gotten any in this story yet. (and again if u hvnt read my othr emaya story u shud cuz there is a gud chapter on teases, sex and more sexy time XDD) After this we'll find out more about Selena and Maya's past and more about what Em has in store for Maya. For now enjoy cause this is unlike the Em you're used 2 XD ;)**

**AN: Oh and becuz of what I wrote above, this chapter is only told from Em's POV **

**CHAPTER 5**

**EM POV**

After seeing that girl attack Maya like that, I was wondering what kind of history they REALLY had together. Either way, I didn't appreciate her coming up to Maya like that, but she's gone now. We were now back at the hotel saying bye to grandmamma. IT was nice being with her these past few days; I can see why Maya loves her so much.

"Well girls I hope you have a wonderful time here and I will see you again later on in the trip."

"Best believe it," I said then hugged her.

"Well if you need anything, Maya you know where to find me," she reminded.

"I know," Maya said then hugged her looking slightly upset. Was that bitch at the beach getting to her? All I know is that I need to find out what Maya was hiding.

"Allright girls," grandmamma said before heading out the door. We both waved bye then Maya headed to the bed.

"So, we're all alone now," Maya said with arched eyebrows and a huge smirk ready to seduce me at all costs. Too bad I would be the one seducing.

"Yeah(_kiss)_ we are."

"So what little rendezvous are we gonna have tonight?" Should I make her tell me about the girl first or have fun time? Yeah, that was a dumb question cause as soon as I thought that, I was on top of her kissing all over her body. Selena could wait. "MMmm, I love it when you take control," Maya informed me sexily.

"Take it off," I whispered. She loves it when I demand her and I love being in control. She then took off her bathing suit and threw it across the room. I'm always stunned by her amazing breast even though I've seen them like 1000 times. IT just never gets old and she knows it.

"Have fun," she said lightly making me quiver. I was so turned on and ready to give my baby the love she's been craving since this morning. So I threw off my bathing suit and let her have fun with my breasts that she CRAVES. "Guess I'm gonna go first." She bit my nipples as hard as she could letting moans escape from my mouth. "I love it when you moan." I love it when she talks dirty to me.

"Me first," I informed her pushing her back down under me letting me have access. I began to remove her bottom suit but she stopped me in the middle.

"Access granted," She said seductively. We loved granting each other access cause it made us feel like we were in control. I then finished removing her bottom and threw it across the room. For a minute there I almost forgot that we didn't put the "do not disturb sign up on the door." Nothing needs to interrupt this.

"Hold on babe." I got up then went to the door and realized the do not disturb sign was already up. Wow, grandmamma just knew we were about to get it on. So I went back to the bed and I swear Maya looked sexier than when I left.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Well, I was gonna put the do not disturb sign up, but apparently your grandmamma already took care of that."

She laughed then said, "She knows how much we participate in 'late night action."

"I don't know how I feel about that," I said then sat back on next to my babe.

"Well either way, you're not getting up again. Finish what you started," she demanded so sexily making me quiver.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said then went back into the position I was in before I got up. Time to eat the best meal of the day. I immediately started licking up and down on her clit making it hard, making her quiver.

"Why do you have to be such a tease Em?" she said lightly.

"Cause I love hearing you beg for it," I whispered in her ear then continued with my little quest. I finally went in and was striving to make her cum hard (which is easy actually) but my goal was for it to be ALL over this bed. So I ate her out as fast as I could to make her reach her climax then stuck my fingers inside to feel her reach her peak.

"Ooh, EM please don't stop," she begged.

"I'm never gonna stop," I said then continued eating her out and fingering her letting my fingers and tongue work hella magic. She let out this big moan (that I personally felt was beautiful actually) then came all over my fingers and face. Part of my goal was reached but what she didn't know was what else I had in store for her to make her come harder than ever.

"Damn babe, you're too good at that." I loved getting compliments from Maya on how good of a freak I was.

"Well babe I have another surprise for you."

"I'm lovin your surprises Em. I wonder what this one is." ME and Maya have been talking about having a Sexy Adventure for a while now and we've accomplished almost everything but…

"You know how we were supposed to try new things? You know, 'Sexy Adventure?"

"Ooh yeah babe," Maya said sexily again.

"Look under your pillow." She reached under it and pulled out a strap on. Oh yeah, I was about to dominate the hell outta her ass.

"Damn Em." She paused for a second shocked at what I was about to do to her then spoke again. "You sure you ready for this kind of domination?"

"I've gotten more than enough practice," I hinted with arched eyebrows. Yeah I'm not gonna lie, I had to watch some videos to get the gist of how to master the domination, but I have a feeling I'll get it right on the first try.

"Freak in the sheets has turned into MS. FREAKY CHIC."

"Well you made me this way," I said then kissed her. "Now turn over and leave that ass in the air so I can fuck you harder than I ever have."

"Ooh Em, you're sexy AF right now."

"Imagine when I'm inside you, with this on."

"I am so wet right now for you," Maya said sounding hotter than ever. I had to feel before I dominated her. So I felt inside and that girl was DRIPPIN! Ooh, that turned me on so much.

"I'm so ready to make you scream my name," I said before putting on the strap on. Maya was amazed while I was putting it on. She even touched it a couple of times before I locked it in place.

"I never thought you could look so hot with a strap on."

"Can't help that I'm sexy no matter what I do." Yeah I've gotten more coincided over the years. I kissed her then said, "You ready?"

"More than ready," she said with a smirk, then turned over with her ass in the air. I smacked it and buried my face in first before dominating her.

"Ooh I love making your ass jiggle," I said then smacked it again.

"Give it to me rough babe." Rough, no problem. So I pinned her ass against my strap and started lightly so she could get the gist of it. Then after about a min or so, I went in deep and fast smacking her ass multiple times along the way.

"Damn Em (moan) I'm bout to cum so hard." That was my intention. I wanted her to release her juices all over my strap and this bed. It'll be my reward.

"Cum for me babe. Cum all over this strap." I started going a little faster making me moan a little from the pressure of the strap against my body.

"You are too good at this babe," Maya said weakly. She was about to cum, I could tell cause she was running out of breath.

"Cum for me babe," I said going as fast as I could making her moan louder than ever.

"Shit, shit…" she said before moaning really loud and pushing me back squirting all over the bed. "FUCK! Ooooh, damn." My babe just squirted all over the bed harder than ever. Mission accomplished. I think that kinda killed her though cause she fell out and started breathing harder.

"Bet you never thought you could cum that hard huh babe?" I said then removed the strap.

"No babe. You worked that strap better than I ever thought a girl could. You sure you never used this before?"

"You were the only one I've ever been intimate with. How could I?"

"Cause you were working it like a pornstar." O.K, so she knew…

"Sowwy babe, I had to get practice somehow," I admitted putting my arm around her body.

"It's okay cause honestly, you were so good I don't even think you needed any practice." She got close to my ear and whispered, "You're a natural born freak Em." We then started kissing a little and then I wondered if we wee gonna have another round, but she looked so worn out. And honestly I didn't mind cause today was all about her.

"Let's just lay here and fall asleep in each others arms, cause tomorrow you're gonna need to be energized.

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say we'll be doing a lot of exercise." (quote on quote on the exercise) That's all I had to say to get her thoughts EXTREMELY off. She did the same thing to me when she surprised me with my dad, so it was time to get her back.

"MMmm, can't wait," she said then kissed me and fell asleep in my arms. Today was truly amazing and I'm so excited for the many more vacation days to come with my queen.

**~There was the short little "EM is a freak in the sheets" sexy time XDD I'll write more sexy time chapters later on but otherwise I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Now if you want INTENSE sexy time PLEEEEEZ read **salsa3344 **stories becuz they are amazing and intense ;) STAY TUNED! **


	6. Maya's Secret

**~Hey guys. This is another shorter chapter but that's mostly becuz I ran out of space in the book I was using and had to get another one. But after this chapter, they'll continue to be longer. Anyways, in this chapter Maya will reveal the past she and Selena had 2gether **** But I hav sumthing 2 say 2 the reviewer who compared me 2 salsa3344 **

**Magic 1: XDD thanx 4 the comparison to Salsa3344. She actually inspired me 2 start writing sexy time in the first place and then I started coming up with these awesum sexy times. ** ** And I'm glad u enjoyed it so much. I hope u will continue 2 enjoy it and the many more sexy times 2 come **

**~Well after saying that enjoy cuz Em and Maya go2 6flgs in this chapter ;)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**MAYA POV**

I woke up in Em's arms wondering what she had planned for me today. She said I need to be energized and that can only mean one thing… I smirked at the thought of a sexy time adventure cause I have been eager for this for months. I just wonder where though. Not too long after my thoughts began to stir, Em woke up.

"Morning my beautiful queen."

"Good morning my beauty who turned into a super freak last night." That girl went from master to pornstar in one day. I mean I almost died last night that girl was so good.

"Yeah. I bet you didn't think I could be THAT amazing."

"Shoot can I be that amazing?" I was starting to doubt my actions lately cause Em is like a master of sexy time.

"You are amazing baby. Don't let my pornstariness make you think otherwise."

"O.K pornstariness," I said then laughed at how dumb that sounded.

"I couldn't think of a better word." That word pretty much summed it up.

"So what do I need to be energized for?"

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" I figured she might at least give me a hint.

"Well I'm starting to get a little worried."

"What, now you're afraid of my surprises?"

"Sort of." That's mostly because I was fearing marriage but if she asked me, I don't think I'd have the guts to say no. I mean I love her to death so it'd seem wrong if I declined.

"Well don't be; you'll love this surprise."

"Should I put on my sexy clothes?"

"Oh no, none of that." What the hell?

"Wait, what exactly are we doing?"

"Well I gues it's not much of a secret, but I'm taking us to Six Flags today!" SIX FLAGS! I haven't been there since I was little. I bet they have all kind of neat ides now.

"Why'd you make it sound like we were going to have a romantic getaway or something?"

"Guess I never got you back for making me feel the same way when you surprised me with my dad." Damn, she did do that, but this is different.

"Cute babe," I said then playfully nudged her.

"I've never even been on a rollercoaster before so I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"You know there is a word for that: anxious."

"Yeah, I'm anxious." Guess six flags would be a good way to start the trip.

"Allright babe, Six Flags it is. Ima ask my Grandmama can we borrow her car for the day, cause it's a while from here."

"Cool," Em said then kissed me. She was so cute when she was excited and thankfully I'll have many more chances to see her this way before we go back home.

* * *

**EM POV**

We were almost at six flags and I could not be still cause I was so anxious. Shoot I was so anxious I was getting an anxious stomachache. COULD I CALM DOWN!

"Em, I feel like I'm taking a child to Chuckie Cheese for the first time."

"Sorry babe, I'm just so excited." I was still jumping around when I said that- Well not jumping but going crazy.

"You're lucky I've gotten used to your little hyper behind." I know Maya likes my excited side cause she said I was like an adorable little puppy and she smiles a lot when I'm excited. Then behind the trees, I saw this tall orange ride and free-fall. WE WERE HERE!

"OMG, OMG WE'RE HERE!"

"Yep, we're here baby." Everything looked so cool and so big. I researched this park before this morning so I could know a little about this awesomeness.

"That tall orange ride is GOLIATH right?"

"Yep and it is hella fun."

"I wanna ride that first."

"You sure babe? IT's kind of intense."

"Trust me, nothing can compare to our late night action. I can handle GOLIATH!" What the hell was I talking about? A roller coaster does not compare to sex.

"Baby we ARE a roller coaster," Maya joked.

"Well glad we're here early cause I wanna ride everything."

"There's a lot to ride." I couldn't help but think dirty after she said ride."

"Are YOU part of the ride?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Maya said then kissed me. I was so ready for six flags.

* * *

We were in the park for about two hours and we rode almost everything except the free-fall, but I refused to ride that cause I was terrified of heights. Maya tried to convince me to go on but the height was 400 feet. I would probably pass out.

"You sure you don't wanna-

"No, no baby I'm sorry. If I get on I would have a heart attack." (Even though this is NOTHING compared to the plane) I'm still up too high.

"Well you didn't take the plane ride very well, so I guess riding that would kill you," Maya said.

"Well since it's not at all crowded, we should ride everything again."

"How about GOLIATH first?" Yeah I loved GOLIATH so much I rode it 5 times in a row before going on other rides.

"Bet."

So on our way to GOLIATH, we got stopped by Selena. Why the hell was she here.

"Thought you could dodge me huh?" She said to Maya.

Maya rolled her eyes then said, "Guess I didn't try hard enough."

Selena looked at me then said, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly yesterday. I'm Selena." I hope she didn't think I'd be okay with her just cause she told me who she was.

"Do you really expect her to tell you who she is?"

"I'm Emily." I need her to know me so she knows exactly whom she's up against.

"Em, what the hell?" Maya asked whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Maya nodded her had then held my hand.

"Aaw, you think holding hands is gonna make me go away?"

"Well it'd be nice," Maya said trying to hold back her anger.

"Don't act like I didn't forget about yesterday." I surely didn't.

"What did you mean when you said Maya would leave me for an abusive man?"

"OH, so you caught that?"

"I heard EVERYTHING you said."

"Good, so you know what happened between us then." No I don't.

"Selena shut up-

"Why? Doesn't she have a right to know as your 'gf.'? I really wanna hurt Selena right now for trying Maya like this, but at the same time I do need to know what the deal is.

"Maya, what is she talking about?"

"Baby, this is not an appropriate time-

"What, were you planning on holding it off until after the vacation."

"Well this is a vacation, which is starting to get ruined because of you."

"Not my fault you won't tell her the truth." What did Maya do to Selena to make her hate her so much."

"Maya, what exactly happened between you two?"

"Well, glad you asked-

"I risked Maya," I said sternly to Selena who was now trying me.

"Baby can we please wait until we leave the park?"

"I would say yes but I don't want Selena bothering us anymore."

"Pfft, telling you the truth won't make me go away." What the hell does this bitch want?"

"Oh really? Then what will cause incase you forgot, Maya did put someone in jail so that has to be somewhat of a threat to you."

"Too bad it's not. And besides its not like I'm stalking you. I just so happened to be at the same place as you."

"Two days in a row," I reminded her.

Maya sighed then said, "Fine baby, I'll tell you but not with her around."

"Oh that's smart so you could BS-

Maya got close to Selena and said, "Bitch, you need to leave, NOW!"

"You know you're not a threat to me."

"I would prove you wrong but there are too many witnesses." Selena looked shocked for a minute then backed away before speaking again.

"I'm only leaving cause I wanna get on some more rides." She got close to her ear then whispered, "Too bad you're not one of them," Like I couldn't hear her.

Maya grabbed her arm real hard as a warning then said, "DON'T try me bitch. You might think you know me but I've changed. I am no longer that girl who could give a shit about anything. She (_pointing to me_) changed that and NOBODY gets in the way of that."

Selena started to look pissed instead of worried then said, "Too bad you owe," then walked off not looking back at me or Maya. What the hell was the deal and was Maya hiding something? Something that could get between our relationship? Either way I was about to find out RIGHT NOW!

"Maya, what the hell was that about?"

"Long story."

"That you need to tell." I could tell she really didn't wanna tell me cause it would interfere with the vaca but this was too much.

"Emily…" Oh god, I hated when she said just my name in a sentence cause it always meant something bad. So I began to hold her hand to take the pressure off but I was afraid after what she says, I will move it. She sighed a really long sigh then said, "We used to date Em." Yeah, I was right, I removed my hand.

**~Oh no, this discovery is gonna devastate Em. How is Em gonna react? And is Selena gonna leave Maya alone or is she another Paige? Stay tuned and hope yu enjoyed Em's little excitement in this chapter XDD**


	7. Horrible Truth Revealed (with surprise)

**~Back 4 another upd8 (wow that wuz fast ****) But anyways I decided 2 change up things a bit in the story cuz a lot of you were asking 4 marriage and I don't know… You'll just have 2 w8 and c. Plus we find out more about Selena and Maya's history and sum of Maya's depressing history. ENJOY cuz apparently im the Queen of Suspense Now ;) ~**

**AN: Oh and 2 the person that sed "why does something always havta come between emaya wen they're having a gud time?" Well there's a lot about Maya we never knew in the show and I figured why not stir things up a little in my story of what I think happened. Plus it's good suspense and yu no yu love it ;)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**MAYA POV**

I already knew I was in for it when Em dropped my hand. I really didn't wanna tell her this but I knew there was no way out thanks to damn Serena.

"I'm sorry Em that you had to find out this way, but I never told you cause she wasn't important." Sad to say, I COMPLETELY lied just now. There was a point while we were dating when I thought she was the one and I guess that's why she's so mad at me right now.

"If she wasn't important then why is she so upset?" Paige was all over Em, but Em felt nothing for her, but Selena wasn't trying to drown me.

I sighed then said, "Em, look I really don't wanna go into this right now." We came here to have fun and I'm not about to let jealous Selena ruin that.

"But you can't just hit me with 'we used to date' and then not go into more detail." She was right. I guess I do need to tell her now but not everything.

"Allright Em, I'll tell you what I can right now, but the rest you're just gonna have to wait." She look kind of annoyed when I said that, but responded anyways.

"Good enough," She said hesitantly I tried to hold her hand again but she wasn't willing to give in right now. I guess I don't blame her.

"Selena and I dated for almost 2 years and there was a point when I thought…" I paused thinking I shouldn't have even brought that up cause Em knew which direction I was going in and looked mad.

"You thought what?" I decided to change up the words a little.

"I thought that, she was special." I paused for a min before speaking again. "To be honest, I was dating her right before I moved."

"Wait, what about Justin?" How the hell did she remember him?

"You remember me mentioning him?"

"I remember most of our convos including little tidbits like that. You know why? Because it's always the little stuff that ends up coming back to bite to in the ass later," She said annoyed then got up, but I stopped her.

"Em, please listen. I'm not trying to upset you but I really need you to listen to me."

"I'm just worried this story is more personal than what you're telling me."

"I'm not gonna lie, it is, but this is not the place for me to tell you the whole story."

"Well at least tell me about Justin," she reminded. I had to lie about him because the truth would ruin this vacation.

"He was my first bf, and I guess having the picture on my dresser could seem a little weird."

"Well I guess you're right cause you never did say yes when I asked you if he was your bf. You just told me what his name was." Glad she caught on. "But what I wanna know is why Selena is so mad at you?" Again, this goes along with the whole Justin thing. This is the most I've ever lied to EM and I know it's beyond stupid, but I can't tell her here. I just can't.

"Cause I didn't tell her I was moving until a few days after we started packing and I ended it before she could. She never forgave me for it." That was only half the truth but I wasn't about to go much deeper cause it was pretty bad.

"Guess that would explain why I never heard about her." Maybe I wouldn't have to go any deeper into the story with her, but before I could think much further thoughts, she hit me with something Selena said to me before she left.

"Well you could've been off the hook but there's something Selena said to you that threw me off guard. Why did se whisper 'too bad you're not one of the rides' in your ear. What was she trying to say?"

"I think you can figure that out Em."

"You had sex with her."

"Actually, I didn't." I knew Em was shocked AF that I didn't have sex with her but she wasn't like that when I was dating her.

"You're lying Maya." Well damn, I wasn't a sex addict.

"That kind of hurt EM," I said then laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Em reassured.

"I know what you meant Em. But as shocking as it may be, I used to believe sex until marriage was the key, but I thought I was love and stuff changed," I said a little depressed towards the end because I was hiding the major truth from Em.

"Well there's something else that kind of scared me actually."

"What?"

"Selena said you'd leave me for an abusive man. Did you leave her for an abusive man?" Yeah I REALLY couldn't finish this here.

"Allright Em, that's enough questions," I said nervously hoping she would hold off until we got back to the hotel.

"Did you Maya?" She wasn't gonna let that one go.

"Emily, I was real messed up before I came to Rosewood. I was lonely, depressed and gullible." Once again, I hated coming across as weak in front of Em and this is the main reason why. "I really messed up with Selena and…" I paused nearly choking towards the end wondering if this would end the vaca.

"And what?"

"It's true. I did end up with an abusive man Em and I felt like I was trapped and that there was no way out."

"What about grandmamma?"

"She couldn't babysit me forever EM. Like she told you, I felt alone my whole teen life in Cali and that caused me to end up with… him."

"Is 'him' Justin?" I paused and started to tear up before speaking again making Em hold my hand. "Hey baby, it's okay."

"No it's not Em. The him was Justin and the truth is Selena warned me about him before we started dating off and on and I fell into his trap." I couldn't help but let tears fall from my eyes after saying that.

"Oh baby, come here," En said then pulled me into a much needed hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that and I wish you came to Rosewood much sooner then you would've never had to deal with Justin.

"Oh Em, I don't think that would've made things better cause 9th and 10th grade, I was at my worst."

"Well I turned you into a better person-

"No Em, trust me, you would've hated me back then."

"Woah Woah, Maya look at me," Em said then lifted my head up making me look dead into her eyes. "I could never hate you. I don't care what you do, I could NEVER hate you."

"No, no, no Em you didn't know the old me. I probably would've hurt you so bad and betrayed you and make you turn into Selena."

"Maya, that was the OLD you. You are nothing like that anymore. And besides, I love you way too much to let things from your past affect the present." Her saying that you would think cheer me up, but I wasn't telling her the worst part of the story.

"Thanks baby," I said whipping another tear from my face.

"Hey, if I knew all this, I wouldn't have picked Cali for our-

"No baby, I'm glad you did. If you didn't' I wouldn't have run into Selena." Ummm…

"How is that a good thing?"

"Clearing the air," I said without even realizing it. Selena rarely ever was on my mind after I moved but once Em said we were going to Cali, it came right back.

"That's always good right?" It would be if she knew the whole truth, but I just can't tell her.

"Yeah, just like the Paige thing."

I laughed then said, "Yeah, just like the Paige thing."

"Come on," Em said then got up, "there's somewhere I wanna take you."

"What about Six Flags?" Come on, before Selena, we were having a great time.

"We can always come back. And besides, we rode everything and GOLIATH five times in a row. I'm pretty much satisfied in a short time period." She did have a point. I mean the only reason we were able to accomplish all this was because we got here early and the park isn't crowded. That's good enough for me.

"Well where exactly did you have in mind?"

"It's part of what else I have in store," Em hinted. If that's the case I knew I'd love it.

* * *

**EM POV**

I felt really bad for Maya right now cause I never knew her life in Cali was that bad. I mean, why didn't she ever tell me about this? I guess cause she never thought the subject would have to come up. And to think if we never ran into Selena, I wouldn't have known any of this and I'm not sure if that would've been a good or bad thing? I guess this is the reason why Maya didn't wanna go to Cali, but I know some place we can go to cheer her up and we were on our way there right now.

"You know, it's funny how you're taking me somewhere in a state you've never even been in. How do you even know where we're going?"

"Cause there is a thing called GPD," Em said then pointed to the GPS in the car.

"Was this really what you originally had in store for me or…" she just stopped in the middle of the sentence. I was planning on taking Maya to this place, just not today; much later in the vaca.

"Trust me, I was gonna take you here, just not today originally, but you need to be cheered up." Six Flags may have been fun, but not as romantic, which is what my baby needs right now.

"Oh, well then I should've been upset as soon as I got here," Maya joked making me laugh. As long as I didn't see Selena again the whole trip, then I would be fine, and there'd be no Selena here.

"OMG, that meadow is so beautiful. Like, it looks like the one on Twilight." And that was just where we were going. So I pulled over and parked on the side of the road. "What's wrong babe?" Maya said worried.

"There's nothing wrong. The meadow is where I was planning on taking you." Maya's face immediately changed to amazement once she realized how much beauty this meadow held.

"Wow Em, how did you find this place?"

"I did a little research on romantic outside areas in Cali and I found this to be the most beautiful out of the ones."

"Well it is beautiful Em. I couldn't think of a better place that resemble so close to heaven." Maya's strong love for romantic things was so deep you would think she's been to heaven and back. That's another reason I love her so much.

"I'm glad you love it so much baby," I said then kissed her.

"Was this ALL of what you had in store," Maya asked suggesting more sexy time adventure.

"Well this meadow is too heaven like to be making love in," I joked.

"Well it's LA's little secret; no one has to know," Maya said lightly pulling me further into the meadow.

"Guess a little action wouldn't hurt. But before we do that, there something wanna do." I was starting to get really nervous because what I was about to do was a huge risk and could only result in a great or horrible response.

"What is it?"

"Wait right here," I said then ran to the car. I almost fell on the way their cause I was beyond nervous right now. I mean this might be the biggest mistake I make in our relationship and I would chose today outta all days to do it. I need to get myself together. Then, outta nowhere I got a text.

**Babe dnt worry. Watevr it is ino I'll love it. :***

So Maya knows I'm over here flippin out. She's right, there's no way she won't love this. She loves me too much.

I came back into the meadow less nervous than when I left, extremely confident but when I saw Maya's face all that went down the drain.

"I know you got my text babe," Maya reminded.

"I did," I said then gulped.

"Emily, why are you so nervous? You act like you're proposing to me or something." Oh no, that's EXACTLY what I was doing and I think she knew, cause I didn't speak. "Em?" I almost fell out cause I was so nervous. Why is this so hard?

"Maya?" I said lightly a little above a whisper.

"Yes my beauty?" Maya was starting to look as worried as me now and I was beginning to have second thoughts, but if I didn't do this now, I would regret it.

"Maya Anne St. Germain, I promise to love you now and forever." Quoting Edwards exact words from Twilight made me feel little more confident. So then I got down on one knee and held her hand and I could not believe how clammy my hands were, but hers were too. Did she already know what I was gonna do? "Will you marry me?"

**~OMG OMG OMG! Well there's the unexpected surprise guys. I decided to take all your reviews into thought and hav Em ask Maya to marry her. Now what will Maya think and will she say yes? Remember Maya's thoughts on this earlier in the chapters. Let's hope she changed her mind. Also what else REALLY happened between Maya, Selena and Justin. Was it so bad that it might scar Em and cause a bigger problem between them. Who knows but you'll just have to keep reading 2 find out ;)**


	8. I Love You Always & Forever

**~ Hey guys. Well lucky yu I'm bak frm a long absence with the longest chapter in this story so far. **** Yu guys will love it. It's filled with drama, love, secrets… What duz that remind yu of? Oh and btw I am hooked on GOSSIP GIRL rite now (I needed 2 watch sumthing aftr the withdrawal of PLL and im like in love with this show) and I wuz just wondering who wuz in2 that show and DNT spoil anything 4 me cuz im only almost done with season 2… But anyways im thinking of writing a fanfiction abt that show now 2 abt Serena and Blair ;) Wat do yu think? **

**AN: Well anyway, enjoy this chapter cuz it is gr8 :) And I definitely want 2 review this chapter since it's my longest **** And Han's back- Well via phone ;) And aftr this will continue the rest of the Cali vaca (prob 2 more chapters) then I'll skip arnd 2 college years and yu'll c how Em and Maya deal with the distance.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**MAYA'S POV**

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMFG! All of my thoughts earlier were true. I was speechless and my thoughts were all over the place. My baby proposed to me, and I used to joke all the time about Em being the one to propose and she is. I felt like falling out cause I didn't know how to respond. Could I say yes? I mean was this really an appropriate time for me to say yes? After August we coud barely see each other. Like how can I enjoy being engaged for so long without being able to see my baby when I please. WHAT THE HELL WAS I GONNA DO! I don't wanna hurt Em but I don't wanna say yes to something that could end up being a mistake.

"Emily, I honestly don't know what to say."

"How about yes?" Emily asked innocently with big eyes.

"I don't know. I mean arte you sure you're ready for this? Are you sure this is the right choice?" I know those words probably hurt her but I needed her to know what she was getting herself into. 1st off that's a long-term commitment that may not even be possible in a few years. 2nd, we're gonna be separated for 4 years and getting engaged on top of all that will just make me miss her EVEN more than I already am. And 3rd, I just don't think we're ready. We just graduated high school.

"Maya I've loved you with all my heart for 2 years and I know you feel the same way. How could you ask that?"

"Because we're only 18 and JUST graduated from high school. We're gonna be in 2 different states for the next 4 years. How the hell is getting engaged gonna help that?" I didn't mean to come across like that but I needed her to know the facts.

"People do this Maya, when thy are in love."

"Yeah, when they're done with college or older than 18."

"Maya, I thought you'd want this."

"Em, understand, I love you more than anyone else in the world, but marriage right now is not best." I could tell I was hurting EM and I really didn't want to, but I didn't know how else to respond.

"Fine Maya, FINE! If that's really how you feel…" She started crying and I knew I screwed up. But at this point I know anything else I say won't make up for what I already said.

"Emily-

"Maya, NO! You know what, I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and meet you a little later. I need some time to process this," Em said in tears. What the hell did I just do. Not only did I say no to the love of my life, but I had to be an ass about it. This is probably the worst I've ever felt about anything in my relationship with Em.

"You shouldn't go alone. Let me take you there at least."

"Why? I mean this vacation mise well be pointless now that I just found out you don't wanna marry me."

"I never said I didn't wanna marry you. I just don't think now is best."

"What difference is a few years gonna make? We're still gonna love each other the same Maya?" I just sighed not knowing how to respond to that and tried to hug her but she immediately backed away. I thought at least I could try.

"Emily I'm so sorry-

"No you're not Maya, you meant every word you said," Em cried before heading to the car.

"Emily don't leave please," I said letting tears fall. Emily just stood there and stared at me for a minute before leaving. This is probably the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life.

* * *

**EM POV**

I began driving to the hotel finding it extremely difficult since I was so upset. The love of my life declined my proposal and a part of my heart just died. I mean why the hell would she say no because of the distance. The engagement would make us stronger through the distance. Has she ever heard of that? I mean SHE DECLINED MY PROPOSAL! I was done. What was the point of continuing this relationship if it wouldn't result in marriage. UUGH! I couldn't make it all the way to the hotel, so I decided to just go to the park and chill on the benches, or take a walk o clear the pain out of my head. I got out the car and tried to look a little less depressed since I was in public but the more I kept trying, the more I wanted to cry. I just wish I had someone to talk to about this who was her. And then it hit me, Grandmama lived over here and Maya said she was good at cheering people up and right now, she seemed like the best bet. So I got back in the car and headed to grandmama's.

When I got to grandmama's she seemed shocked to see me.

"Well hey Em. You're back from Six Flags already?" She then noticed how upset I was and addressed it. "Em what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to someone," I said giving up on not letting any more tears fall.

"Well I'm here baby," Grandmama said pulling me into a much-needed hug.

"Thank you cause apparently Maya isn't as fit for me as I thought."

"Oh no, did yall get into an argument?"

"No, it was worse." I was kind of debating on whether or not I should tell her what happened but I was already here so it couldn't be worse.

"Well come on inside and talk," Grandmama said then led me inside. Her house was pretty nice and there were a lot of pics of Maya on the wall when she was younger. Way more than were in her own house; that's sad.

"It's nice in here."

"Thanks. I have to keep it nice."

"You have more pix of Maya than her mom," I admitted.

"Yeah, that's pretty sad isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"But let's not digress; I wanna know what happened." I sighed a long sigh before speaking, but before I could go on, the doorbell rung. "Hold on sweetie." Just what I need, an interruption while I'm over here in tears. I heard the door close but never heard another voice, but when Grandmama came around the corner, I nearly exploded with anger. "Em you remember Selena right?" She waved like nothing ever happened making me EXTREEMMELY pissed. My day was officially ruined.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

I screwed up, I really screwed up with Em. She left here more hurt than I've ever seen her and it was all my fault. I didn't ever know how to begin to apologize for being such an ass. A truthful ass but also an unreasonable ass. I didn't even think about it before saying all that shit. I needed advice and I knew 1 person that was good with me and Em; Hanna. So I called her and once again (like usual) she answered on the first ring.

**"Heey Maya. How's Cali treating you?"**

**"Question is how am I treating Cali?" **She heard the hurt in my voice and immediately questioned it.

**"What happened Maya?" **The damn girl was almost as good on reading my feelings as Em. That's a good friend.

**"Everything Han, I REALLY messed up today." **Not just with the proposal but with Selena and the lies.** "Probably worse than I ever have."**

**"You didn't lie to her did you?" **I paused not wanting to admit that I did cause it would make me saying no to the proposal worse.** "You lied didn't you?"**

**"Han, she doesn't know I lied and I was gonna admit the truth to her after the vacation."**

**"Remember how well that DIDN'T go when you lied to her about me?"**

**"But Han, this is deeper than a crush, this is my horrible past coming up to bite me in the ass."**

**"All badasses have a bad past."**

**"Not as bad as mine," I admitted.**

**"What happened?" **I wasn't about to tell Han my deal over the phone.

**"I'll tell you in person."**

**"But I won't be here when you get back." **OH YEAH, the internship.

**"Well we have the next 4 years to talk each other, and besides, you'll be back before then."**

**"But I don't wanna wait."**

**"Trust me, my background is worth waiting for."**

**"Well at least tell me what happened today."**

I sighed then said**, "Well first off the girl I used to date before I moved to Rosewood exposed me in front of Em kind of ruining our trip to Six Flags."**

**"How bad was it?"**

**"Well I had to admit to Em that we used to date which brought up some of my horrible past, which I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell Em especially during the Vaca."**

**"Wait, why did she expose you?"**

**"Before I came to Rosewood I broke up with her because I didn't tell her I was moving until the last min and I betrayed her." **That's about as deep as I was gonna get for now.

**"So she was pissed?"**

**"She's more than pissed at me. The girl used to love me more than I loved her."**

**"I thought Em was your first love."**

**"True love, first true love. And besides I didn't know what love was when I dated her."**

**"Well what led to your pain now? Is Emily mad at you for that?"**

**"What, no? She wouldn't hold my past against me."**

**"Then what really happened?" **I almost died because of what I was about to admit to Han.

**"Em proposed to me Han."**

**"OMG! OMG Maya that's great."**

**"You would think it was great like over the top, but I said no." **I could feel Han's mood change over the phone it was that strong.

**"What?"**

**"Look before you start yelling at me-**

**"No I am gonna yell at you. What the hell is wrong with you Maya?"**

**"Look I have my reasons-**

**"You love this girl with all your heart more than anyone else in the world and you said NO! How the hell do you expect me to react?" **Han was right. I was dumb to decline (even though I technically didn't decline) but the way I reacted basically shouted out NO!

**"You know what Han, you're right and I couldn't feel like anymore of a dumbass than I do now."**

**"I know you broke my besties heart and when it comes to EM, I'm almost as protective as you." **Han was pretty protective of Em after she started dating Caleb. I guess cause she would hate to see her get hurt by me.

**"I know and the horrible look on her face made me feel worse than I've ever felt in my life."**

**"Good. You need to know how horrible you were to her."**

**"But I mean you gotta understand why I flipped out."**

**"You have a right to explain."**

**"Look we're gonna be separated for 4 years and being engaged for years will only make me miss her more and I honestly feel that we're too young."**

**"Love doesn't have an age Maya. That's the first rule of romance. Love has NO age and that's your big mistake. I mean Edward and Bella were obviously in love and they got married right after high school." **Was this fool really comparing me to Hollywood's most obnoxious couple.

**"Twilight? Really Han?"**

**"Sorry, that's just the only good comparison I could make."**

**"Well she kind of did propose to me in a meadow like Twilight."**

**"Oh hell no, Maya you really screwed up then. I mean that's about as romantic as it gets."**

**"I realized that as soon as we got there."**

**"Allright here's what you need to do. You need to buy her the biggest bouquet of roses you can find, cupcakes that say 'I'm sorry,' her fav candy and a teddy bear that says I love you."**

**"Did Caleb buy you all that?"**

**"Yeah he bought it for me when he came back from Cali. When he left me I was depressed so he apologized but I understand why he left. It was her mother for crying out loud."**

**"So you think if I buy her all that, she'll forgive me?"**

**"You know it's gonna take a lot more than that." **Yeah, I knew what I needed to do. She's the love of my life and I need to prove it to her.

**"Thanks Han. You always know what to say."**

**"Hey, I only learn from the best, and of course, TV."**

**"Maybe it will be good coming to NYU with me." **Once again I felt Han's mood change. I knew this was a sensitive subject for her. But I didn't want her to feel bad about going to the same school with me and I don't wanna be mad cause she is.

**"Maya, about NYU, I'm sorry I spurred that on you guys right before you left. I just wanted to tell you in person and when you come back it would be too late."**

**"Hanna, it's okay, I promise you it's okay."**

**"Maybe with you but I know Em's still upset."**

**"She'll get over it, trust me. I mean what you said was nothing compared to what I did."**

**"Well that's true."**

**"Hey! Watch it now," **I warned.

**"Sorry," **she said then laughed.** "So where is Em now?"**

**"I don't know, she could be anywhere."**

**"Well buy her the apology gifts and then head back to the hotel. She should be there by the time you're done."**

**"Allright, I'll do that."**

**"Well Ima let you go and be apologetic and romantic but I want you to call me later and ell me EM's reaction."**

**"Will do."**

**"Allright, text me," **Han said then hung up. She really did make me think about what I did and how wrong it was. It was time to make things right.

* * *

**EM POV**

"What the hell are you doing here Selena?"

"What? Did you think I was just gonna let what happened at Six Flags slide?"

"You know you're setting yourself up for an ass kicking cause I am NOT in the mood right NOW!" I warned getting close to her.

"Hold up girls. Now look I don't want either of yall to fight and Em please tell me what's wrong."

"With her here?"

"Well I'm not leaving until I know what Maya told you."

"And why is that any of your business?"

"Because at one point, Maya WAS my business," she reminded. "You did know that we dated right?"

"Yes, she told me that but she said that you weren't important so I'm not worried."

"That girl is full of lies isn't she?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Watever Maya didn't tell me was obviously for good reason. Plus I'm not gonna just believe anything Selena says.

"You know what, forget it. IF she didn't tell you the whole story she obviously doesn't care." She was dead.

I grabbed her shirt then said, "Too bad the sex s too good. Nobody can make her scream like I can, you know since you never even hit that." I didn't even care that Grandmama was right there cause Selena needed to be put in her place.

"EMILY!" grandmamma shouted in disgust.

"I'm sowwy Grandmama, but this bitch needed to be put in her place," I said looking straight at Selena.

"You know Emily, you can't be mad at me forever."

"I can be and I will be cause all you've done since we've been here is cause problems with me and Maya."

"That's not really all my fault now is it? I really wanted to punch Selena in the face but as much as I wanted to she kinda had a point. "The truth would eventually come out right?"

"Well not this way?"

"Exactly what truth are you talking about?" grandmamma asked. Yeah I still don't know what truth Selena was talking about.

"Are you referring to Justin?"

"So, you do know?"

"I know that she dated him after you warned her not to and that he was the abusive guy."

"Is that all you know?"

"For now yeah and I know it's best." Selena was looking at me like she was sowwy I even knew that info. "You look worried."

"No, no I'm good. I'm glad she told you the truth."

"But there's more."

"Emily it's not my place to tell you about Maya's past; she'll tell you when she's ready." Did this girl really just get a change of heart or as she afraid exposing Maya might be a threat to herself?

"why the sudden change?" She was starting to look more and more worried and I was wondering how bad Maya's past really was.

"He's still out there."

"Who, Justin?" She didn't respond; instead she just stood there for a min. "Selena are you talking about Justin?"

"I need to go," Selena said before walking out. There's no way I'm gonna let that slide, but I'm forgetting the main reason I'm here.

"What was that all about?" Grandmama asked. The only reason she'd ask is if she didn't know and I wasn't about to exploit Maya like that.

"Drama," I admitted. "But that's not why I came here."

"Obviously. You were gonna tell me why you were upset." I was starting to wonder should I even tell Grandmama about the proposal or just make up a story, but I came all the way here for a reason. I sighed a long sigh before speaking.

"I proposed to Maya, and she said no." Grandmamma looked beyond shocked at my words.

"What? There's gotta be a reason-

"Oh there's plenty of reasons. According to Maya we're too young, the distance will affect engagement… I mean she's having doubts about us."

"Now, now Em," Grandmama said then comforted me, "You have EVERY reason to be upset but don't be mad at Maya. Look at things from her POV."

"I know, but she's supposed to be the strong one, and if she doesn't have faith in us then why should I?"

"Trust me Em, she does love you and she does have faith; she just scared. I mean before you Maya's been through a lot and distance was never her strong suit. I mean that's why she and Selena broke up." That just makes me have even less faith. She noticed and pulled my head up and said, "But hey don't let that mess you up her through it all, she needed you all her life." She was right, Maya did- DOES love me and I am what makes her smile. So why did I still feel hurt?

"I guess you're right, but I'm still hurt by her decline."

"Look, we all make mistakes, but I think Maya knows better than to let you be hurt for long. She'll come around, trust me. Just give her a few das or hours if you're lucky." She had a point. And I am the one who left the scene; maybe it's time I go back.

"I guess you're right. Thank you," I said then hugged her.

"I'm always here to help even when you go back to Rosewood," she reminded me.

"Well hey, you mind taking me back to the hotel?"

"My pleasure, and you never know, Maya could be there waiting for you." Her thought of a happy ending was a little off my happy ending but she had more hope than me and maybe that means she's right. I want my baby.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

I arrived at the hotel eager to see my baby and apologize and tell her the good news. Sadly, she wasn't there. I'm assuming she never came back after she left me. Oh no, what if she got hurt or worse, what if she ran into Selena who always seems to pop up at OUR best times. She was supposed to be a t Six Flags but after what happened I highly doubt she stayed. I didn't wanna call her cause I wanted to surprise her with the teddy bear, flowers and cupcakes (yes I took Han's advice) and the signature chocolates. But I guess it's a good thing Em's not here; I could spice things up a little bit. I will light candles like she did for me when we 1st got here, put the teddy bear, chocolates and flowers on the bed and get room service to bring a tasty whine. This makes what happened earlier seem light. My goal was to make my baby happier than ever.

* * *

Soon after I finished spicin the room up for my beauty I heard the door open. That only meant one thing…

"Hey baby," I said with open arms that Em instantly ran into.

"Oh Maya, I'm sorry for getting so mad at you and saying I'll end it-

"No need to apologize baby. I was rude and an ass and I thought too much into it. I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Well I accept your apology but you had some valid points. I know you don't do well with distance and maybe this isn't the right time."

"When I still didn't have to be so harsh about it. I love you so much Em and I wanna prove that." As soon as I said that Em noticed the bed and the teddy bear and all that.

"OMG, did you do all this for me?"

"Who else would?"

"The teddy bear is so cute and these are my few chocolates, and expensive."

"You're worth ever penny," I informed her.

She grabbed my hand then said, "This is so amazing. I think it tops my candlelight entrance."

"Well I learned from the best," I said then kissed her. "There's something else too." Em asked me once and I realized how big of a mistake it was to say no. Fuck the distance, fuck the age; I love Emily so much and I know she's the one I wanna be with.

"What is it?"

"I need you to ask me again," I said indicating the proposal. She smiled so huge, got down on one knee and said the words I've been wanting to hear.

"Maya Anne St. Germain, will you do me the honor of being mine?" I couldn't help but smile on how cute the words were. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes," I said then jumped into Em's arms. This is how it's supposed to be. Em is now my fiancé and nothing is gonna change that. I can get through the distance and all for you. "And you were right Em, a long time ago I did know you were gonna be the one to propose." She laughed then kissed me and I could never feel any happier than this moment.

**~YAAAAAY! Maya said despite all her thoughts. Enjoy the love cuz soon the vacation will be over. And what does Selena mean when she says "he's still out there?" Duz Em need to worry and is Maya even worried or did she forget about the fact that her background could come back to haunt her. What's next? Gotta stay tuned. And I shudn't hav a week delay again. Sowwy I wuz sick.**


	9. FAILED Challenge

**~Hey guys. I'm sowwy 4 the long delay. I lied; I thought I wud finish Chapter 9 during Spring Break but I've just ben so used 2 writing at school I cudnt. But I'll try and not hav a week and a half delay again cuz ino how much you guys love this story. So here is the long awaited chapter 9. There's another lead 2 a sexy tease challenge in this chapter but the actual tease challenge is nxt chapter and guess who gets teased 2 death this time ;) Ino u will enjoy that. 4 now enjoy the long awaited chapter 9. **

**CHAPTER 9**

**EM POV**

These last few days in Cali (after the proposal) were going great. I didn't see Selena anymore after the proposal mishap and we did go back to Six Flags the next day. Cali life was great, but of course, all had to come to an end soon. We only had a few days left here and I was ready for one last blowout before we left. I looked up this club online and it looks exciting and exotic which is just what us newly engagers need. So me and Maya were going later tonight and I was excited to go to my first lesbo club.

"So you eager for tonight babe?"

"EXTREMELY! I can't believe I'm going to a gay club."

"Well don't be mad if I leave with girls on my shoulders," Maya joked.

"Too bad they can't come home with you."

"You thinking that I'm thinking?" Uh oh, was this another challenge?

"If that's code word for 'challenge' I don't know if I should ask." Even after sexy tease challenge we still managed to challenge each other every now and then, but nothing ever was as excruciating as that.

"Come on, we can't go to a lesbo club and come out clean." Those words clean and club didn't sound good in the same sentence.

"Are you trying to get me high?" Maya let out a huge laugh at my words.

"No Em. I just think if we're going to a lesbo club in uptown L.A, we should make it memorable." She got close to me and said, "Let's see who can get the most girls tonight after the club." Hmm, why did I like this idea?

"And what happens to winner?"

"If I win, I get to do whatever I want to you."

"Why does that sound more like a reward than a punishment?"

"Because you'[re thinking that way. When I say 'whatever I want' I LITERALLY mean WHATEVER I want." Oh I was quivering at the thought cause I didn't know what to think. Her words really caught me off guard.

"Allright, but if I (_grabs he ass) _win, then _(kisses neck) _you get tortured by me. Oh yeah, SEXY, TEASE, CHALLENGE." Yeah I know Maya could never take that kind of temptation so maybe she'll back off now.

"Too bad you won't get to see me cave. I'm gonna get all the girls."

"Oh we'll see about that," I said smirking at the thought of teasing her to the maxx making her beg and whine. Ooh, I HAVE to win. The thought made me wet.

"Too bad people know me," Maya reminded.

"You sure that's a GOOD thing?" I hinted.

"How could it not be. Girls were lining up at my door back when I was here."

"Hmm, too bad they didn't see me first," I said right in her ear making her quiver. Oh yeah, I've got this one.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

We were about to leave for the club and I had on my best outfit for the club. Em thinks she's got me but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. I refuse to lose another challenge and get tortured sexually by my beauty. I can NOT let that happen.

"Nice babe. You think that will get the girls attention?" Em said not looking as hot as I thought she would. Does she feel guilty for doing this since we just got engaged?

"Well I intend to. I wore this outfit right before I left Cali and everyone was after me."

"Is that right?" She seemed to be challenging my actions.

"You sure you wanna go through with this? We can do something else-

"No trust me, I'm not backing down."

"Allright. Let's go." I tried to snag the keys but Em apparently had something else in store.

"We don't need those. We're going to this club in style." We both walked outside to a limo out front. OMG, I've never even been in a limo before.

'OMG Em, I can't believe we're going in a limo!"

"I know. I figured since we were going to a club in uptown LA, we should feel like we are upper class."

"Look don't broke now."

"Trust me Maya, I'm good. The limo was nothing," she said then got in. Ooh I was so hyped for this night.

We arrived at the club at about 10:30. I don't think 10:30 is late enough for our little challenge but I could make it work.

"Ready babe?"

"If you mean to win, yeah," Emily said then kissed me.

"Don't forget that you're mine in there."

"How could I? You're all mine and I proposed to you." That made me smile really big but before I could continue, she said something else. "But to make this challenge even more fair, take off your ring."

"What, I could never take this off."

"It's a game babe; the ring has to come off in order to attract girls." Was she trying to help me win? I don't understand what game she's trying to play, but I feel like this is a trap.

"Why are you giving me tips on how to attract girls?"

"Cause this needs to be fair and NOT being engaged for a couple of hours won't hurt will it?"

"Guess not cause after all, I end up with you tonight," I said then kissed her. Well, I guess it's time to go inside.

"So NOW are you ready?" Em asked.

"Yes, I VERY much am." It was time to win this challenge.

When we got inside I fell in love with the club. I don't know how since I just got in but everyone looked so cool and the club was bigger than I thought. I almost lost my in for a mind and apparently so did the girls cause I was already having girls come up to me.

"Well hey there sexy," the girl said. She was cute and a little shorter than me.

"Hello back to you," I said eyeing her. It seemed to come so natural to me; guess cause I'm a natural born flirt. And because of that I ended up winking at her making her blush.

"Who's this beauty?" she said eyeing Emily.

"My chauffer," I said caressing her arm, but even though I did that the girl seemed to eye EM more than me. "Oh no, she's off limits," I said without even realizing it. I'm the one that irritated this challenge but I don't think I wanted another girl hitting on Em, even if that's as far as it goes.

"Thought she was your chauffer," the girl reminded.

"She is, she is." Em noticed my hesitancy and pulled me to the side. "Excuse me," I said to the girl.

"Maya, are you jealous?"

"Please, I'm the one that initiated this challenge."

"It's easier to say than do huh," EM admitted.

"Look, I guess I don't really wanna share you, even thought I'm technically not sharing you. I just hate seeing you with another girl," I admitted.

"That's so cute Maya."

"What is?"

"Your jealousy. And anyways we don't have to do this." Yes we do. I wasn't gonna turn down this challenge.

"No, we are gonna do it. I can get over girls hitting on you for a few hours."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and besides if I back down I can't win, and I wanna win."

Em laughed then said, "O.K babe." She then kissed me and said, "I love your confidence though."

"Just for that, I'm stealing short girl from you," I joked making her laugh.

"Allright, we got till 12," Em informed.

"That's more than enough time," I replied with hella confidence then departed from Em. I could do this.

* * *

**EM POV**

We were about an hour in the challenge and I managed to score over 100 girls, I led on 20% of them but the rest came to me. I don't know how Maya was doing but I kinda hope she loses cause I really wanna torture her sexually. That by far was the worst torture ever, but it was good torture. It's a really quick way to turn me on, and I still have never been as turned on in my life.

"Hey there beautiful." For a minute there, I thought that was Maya but her voice wasn't seductive enough. I turned around and it was this girl I already talked to earlier. She really wanted me and I kind of liked it.

"Hey…"

"Vanessa."

"Sowwy, I've been here a while."

"Well too long apparently."

"What do you mean," I asked innocently like I didn't know what she meant.

"Don't play dumb, even though I gotta admit, it's cute." Oh no, she's the only girl that tried to go home with me and I really didn't know how to respond to this. She seems to persistent.

"Sowwy, I'm off limits."

She got closer to me as a threat and said, "What's stopping you? I don't see a girl craving your attention like me." She started rubbing against my leg making me nervous but not because I liked it, but because I was afraid on how persistent she'd be.

"Actually, someone is stopping me," I said tryin to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Again, where is the girl? Until she shows up and sweeps you off your feet, I have no need to leave." She started kissing on my neck and I was starting to panic.

"Well what if I don't want you," I blatantly admitted making her stop and stare at me.

"Don't play me. You were eyeing me from a mile away and you motioned me to come over. What else does that mean?"

"I was just having some fun," I admitted.

"Too bad the fun is right in front of you." She then lifted up my chin and kissed me but I immediately pulled away. "What the hell?"

"Im sowwy but, I'm committed."

"Then why the hell did you flirt with me?"

"I can't help that my beauty speaks louder than my words." Out of all the girls she's the one that doesn't know when to stop. I'm at the club not a high school dance.

"Man dammit-

"What, you didn't actually think you'd be mine after tonight did you?"

"No, I just wanted to hit that." After her saying that I wanted to punch her in her face but I knew better than to bring violence into this. But apparently Maya didn't think so cause she immediately came around the corner and grabbed Vanessa's neck.

"Bitch!" Vanessa shouted to Maya.

"Take this as a warning," Maya said while choking Vanessa. "She is mine and you need to find someone else to take home and rendezvous with," she said then let go of Vanessa's neck. Who tried to slap her after but quickly got stopped. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." After saying that Vanessa glared at me then left.

"Maya? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Em, but seeing another girl hit on you pisses me off cause your mine and I don't want anyone else getting that close to you again." I laughed at how protective she was cause it was so cute.

"Aaw, you jealous babe?"

"No, I'm not jealous. I just know the difference between horny, thirsty girls and people actually crushing on you."

"Don't see how you're gonna survive while I'm in college and all kind of girls start hitting on me." I said that to uurk her a little cause I loved her being protective.

"I'll just put a handycam on you," Maya joked then kissed me.

"But you were so quick to come snatch me up, I'm wondering, did you get any girls?"

"You didn't see all these girls over me?"

"Maya, did you punk out?" I have a feeling Maya got too jealous to go thru with her own challenge.

"Em, even if I did punk out, girls can't get enough of me," she said looking kinda worried.

I started grabbing her waist then said, "Babe, admit it, you couldn't go thru with it."

She looked down like she was ashamed and said, "I'm sorry, I punked out babe. That's why I flipped when that girl admitted to wanting you."

"Well you had a right to attack her cause she was NOT gonna stop unless another girl was in the picture. That made me wanna stop the challenge anyways."

"So I guess neither of us won then huh?"

"Well wait, what about that short girl you so called 'stole' from me?"

"I admitted to her that I was committed. I mean I was so confident before we get into the club, but after seeing other girls over you, it killed me cause-

"You don't have to say anymore cause honestly, I was hoping you'd realize how impossible this challenge was."

"Yeah but you went through with it."

"Well most of the girls came to me. I only seduced a few, but no lip action or anything."

"Guess I can't blame them for wanting such a hot girl," Maya admitted then kissed me.

"Buut, we did make a bet though," I reminded her, still wanting to tease her to death like she did to me years ago.

"But I for fit."

"You can't win if you don't play and throwing the challenge counts."

"No, it doesn't," Maya said with worry in her voice.

"Maya, come on, for me; please," I begged knowing she can't resist my voice.

"But Emily, I don't think I could handle the tease," she said with even more worry in her voice.

"I know baby, but it's only fair."

"How? How the hell is it fair?"

"Cause you never got teased to death but I have. IT's your turn." She was so scared and looked like she was about to cry because she knows how hard it is to be tortured to death sexually, but she needs to know.

She sighed a long sigh then said, "O.K babe, I'll do it, even if it's not for fair reason." Yes, I couldn't wait to hear Maya beg for it like I did for her. She said I should never challenge her again but maybe it's her who should NEVER challenge me. Bring on the Tease.

**~Yeah the challenge was ridiculous huh? XDD Maya knows she loves Em too much to even pretend to have other girls. XDD isn't it cute how mad she got wen Vanessa wuz aftr Em? XDD R we gonna c Vanessa again XDD I'm jking she wuz only in this chapter. Next chapter is the long awaited sexy tease challenge. Cnt w8 2 c how hot this 1 is ;)**


	10. SEXY TEASE CHALLENGE 2 (Maya's Turn)

**~ Hey guys. I'm back with a quick upd8 and thankfully 4 yu guys it's the SEXY TEASE CHALLENGE upd8! Yep the long awaited 2****nd**** TEASE CHALLENGE is here and it's Maya who has 2 endure Em's sexiness XDD But the way Maya reacts is of course different than EM and ends with a little questionable cliffhanger (idk if it's rlly that or a hint) referring 2 Maya's past again. But dnt worry soon yu'll find out more abt Maya's past. Later on in these chapters Maya will come clean 2 Em abt everything but 4 now enjoy the last chapter of Emaya in Cali. Yeah it wuz a fun stay but now it's time 2 move on 2 College Life which is where arll the real drama stirs up. ;) **

**AN: Btw if any1 wants sum spoilers (like wiki spoilers on PLL) PM me and I'll be glad 2 share a few 4 yu, the 1z that r desperate 2 get sum info ;) And hey where did evry1 disappear 2. I had a week long vaca and all of yu disappeared. **** Come bak I love yalls reviews. It's wat keeps me upd8ing **** Anyways enjoy ;)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**MAYA POV**

When we got back to the hotel, I tried everything to convince Em to change her mind but she wasn't budging and there was no way out of it. I was dying the whole way here cause I knew what I was about to suffer thru. Sexual torture for 10 min without being able to touch… The need might kill me. I mean I can barely stand to NOT touch my babe in the same bed as her, but with her on top of me, with me tied up… Uugh why the hell did I even challenge Em? Now I know how she felt years ago.

"Allright babe, strip."

"I know the rules baby."

"No you THINK you know the rules."

"What do you mean?" There better not be a twist to this sexual torture I have to endure. Just thinking about it made me wet.

"When I say strip I mean FULLY strip." Oh HELL NO, I wasn't up for a full on sexual torture.

"Um Em, there's only so much TEASE a person can take before they explode." I could cum without even being touched it's that bad.

"Well the only reason I didn't strip fully was because we weren't going out yet and we hadn't even kissed. We've done everything now, so it's only fair." Why the hell does she keep saying that. It's NOT fair, NONE OF THIS is fair.

"Em, I can NOT handle that much of a tease."

"Try, you'll never know." I'd be screaming for mercy if we did this her way.

"Emily, please, don't do this to me."

"Well you don't HAVE to do it, but the reward is quite satisfying," Em said kissing me afterwards. UUGH, dammit she always wins.

"Your reward system is so unfair, but the rewards are so fulfilling how can I decline." Like I said, she always wins and I can't decline a reward.

"I knew you'd change your mind," Em whispered in my ear, then kissed me. "Now strip the right way while I get the stuff to tie you down with."

"Just hearing the words 'tied down' made me almost regret saying yes, but like I said, the reward is too fulfilling.

I was tied down and already letting tiny moans escape from my mouth. I was locked down and now I OFFICIALLY knew there was no way out. But what made matters worse was that Em didn't have on a shirt. WHAT THE HELL! That wasn't part of the deal.

"Em why don't you have on a shirt?"

"Maya, I'm sorry but your TEASE Challenge is gonna be pretty EXTREME!"

"Em, I'm begging you to put your shirt back on." The only time I would say those words. "I mean I don't deserve this."

"Maya, I know how you feel now, but once it's all over, you will be as wet as ever."

"But I already am and you haven't even touched me yet."

"I've never been so turned on in my life. Trust me, the outcome is amazing."

"Yet we've only done this once." If it's so amazing how come she dreads it so much? Either way I was NOT ready for this.

"Eeh, I guess cause I have plenty of other ways for you to torture me." She bit her lip then said, "Ready babe?" Hell no, but I could only shake my head yes in terror. She then got the timer and set it to 10 minutes. This is gonna be the longest 10 minutes of my life. She began to play with my boobs and rub my stomach so gently it was killing me. She then started sucking on my boobs, biting hard on my nipples causing me to moan a little. "You like that babe?" Hell yeah I like that. So much I tried to touch her but I forgot I was tied up for a min.

"DAMMIT!"

"Oh babe don't fret yet. The torture is just beginning," Em said sexily. Ooh, even the way she's looking at me is making this hard. But Em wasn't gonna give me a break cause she began gently rubbing my clit. This is crossing the line. "I bet you wish you could join in babe, but you just have to watch."

"Em please," I begged shocked at the fact I was begging already.

"Please what? You want me to stick my fingers inside?"

"Yes," I said weakly. She then stuck 3 fingers inside and rubbed around gently getting me very aroused. "Ooh that feels good."

"Does it?" she asked like she was surprised it felt good.

"Of course babe."

"Well, that's too bad," Em said before taking her fingers out.

"EM!" I yelled in disgust.

"Tease baby," she whispered in my ear. "It's ALL about the tease." Damn it to hell this girl is making me drip. "But I love how wet you are though. IT turns me on so much how wet you are cause of me." OMG, why did she have to be so seductive right now. I mean I feel like I'm about to cum and I've barely been touched, AND SHE'S NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH.

"Em please put your fingers back inside," I begged hoping she would.

"Allright babe," she said then stuck her fingers back in. I'm shocked she listened to me. But, before I could feel relief she began to lick my boob and rub on the top of my clit with her other hand. All of that at once was making me wanna scream.

"Damn baby (_moan)_ please don't stop." IT felt so amazing it was like a pornstar was on me, but before I could continue enjoying the pleasure, Em stopped again. "I said don't stop."

She sighed then said, "You just don't get the point of this do you?" She then moved her fingers close to my mouth and said, "Taste your sweet juices." Forcing me to taste myself only made things more complicated, but I licked her fingers eager to get more but she pulled away then said, "That's all for now." She then licked her fingers in a very hot way making me breathe heavily. "Is this too much for you?" O.K now she was just making fun of me.

"Em you managed to get me excited just to crush my spirit." Yeah maybe not my spirit but my pussy is throbbing, it wants her in it so bad. Again how is the outcome good?

"Well we've got a good 5 min left and you've only endured half of what you wish you COULD call torture." I started to look worried at the thought of the tease being worse. "Oh yeah, it gets worse," she said then sat on my stomach leaning with her boobs right on my face. I wanted to grab them so bad and play with them cause they're so amazing but I was tied up, so instead, I wanted to scream. Because of this, I started to whimper and my clit was harder than its ever been. I wanted to cry because the need was waaay too high. She actually had her boobs over me in a way where I couldn't even lick them.

"Em please! I wanna lick your beautiful breasts."

She then grabbed her boobs hard and said, "Oh these sexy things?" Then she managed to lick them herself making me squirm even more. A girl who can lick her own boobs is hot as hell. I started whimpering louder and tried to break free but there was no use, I was trapped. "Aaw, you're so cute when you whimper," she said then started playing with herself still on top of me. I can't do this anymore. I feel like my clit is gonna burst.

"Em, I can't. I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Oh I doubt that babe; you're actually doing quite well 8 min in." IT'S ONLY BEEN 8 MIN! IT feels like it's been 20! "But I gotta admit seeing you whimper and beg only makes this more fun for me," She said continuing to finger herself. And then, just like she did 2 years ago, I started to cry cause the need was WAAAY beyond high. "Aaw, maybe it is too much," Em said then wiped my tears still fingering herself with her other hand.

"Em I forfeit. I'M DONE!" I cried and begged weakly.

"You're almost done babe; why stop now?"

"No, no," I said while trying to break free. "I CAN'T EM, I CANT!" I was starting to go a little crazy in my head for some odd reason and I think it wasn't just cause of the tease anymore. Something was wrong and EM knew it.

"Baby?" Em asked with concern. I tried to snap out of whatever was wrong with me but it just kept getting worse. I started to scream lightly and Em quickly began to untie me. I felt like I was having a nightmare, but it turned out that it was a flashback of a night I had with Justin years ago. Once I was free I immediately fell into Em's arms wondering why I was thinking about this. "OMG Maya what's wrong?" I wish I could say but I couldn't without telling her everything else first.

"Em I don't know. I just started having a panic attack and, I don't know, I guess the tease really was too much for me," I lied cause I couldn't admit the truth to Em even though the tease was starting to become too much for me to handle.

"Trust me, I will NEVER tease you to death again, and I feel horrible for forcing you to endure it."

"Don't cause I honestly was fine until the end. Like I said, I don't know what happened, but I'm glad it's over." Uugh, maybe I should tell her the truth because it's killing me not to, but I don't want her to think less of me after I let it all out. I guess I shouldn't spur it on her now cause it might ruin the vaca and since we only have a few days left, I could wait.

"Me too babe," Em said then kissed me and started gently caressing my side calming me down.

"But, I'm not too upset to get my reward now," I said making Em laugh.

"Are you ever NOT horny?"

"I can't help that your so beautiful and that it causes me to NEED you every minute of the day," I admitted. IT'S true that's how she makes me feel, but she knows she loves it and I love that she loves it. I guess waiting wouldn't kill me and besides what Em doesn't know what kill her in the long run. Just gotta make sure we don't run into Selena again during this trip, but according to the past week, she's pretty much been MIA since then so I think we're safe. Until then, time to enjoy some REAL sexy time with my baby.

**~Hmm what was Maya referring to when she was having the flashback and why did the challenge make her think of it. Also will Selena tell Em the truth first or will Maya? Anyways hope you enjoyed this short sexy chapter. May not hav been as amazing as my first challenge but hey, it's been a while XDD**


	11. The Last Day

**~Hey guys. Got another quick upd8 4 u guys. **

**Sadly, this 1 goes deeper in2 Maya's past but not horribly. And Selena is bak but trust me, she's not trying 2 do any harm. She just rlly wants Em 2 no the truth abt Maya's past and wish them the best with their marriage. **

**And this is the last time we'll c grandmamma 4 a while. Ino yu guys loved her but she has no point in the story until MUCH late. **

**But this will not be the last time u c Selena; she will return later in the story in Rosewood. That will b an interesting chapter. **

**And Justin will make an appearance in the nxt few chapters. Uh oh guys… **

**Well anyways enjoy like always and pleez review cuz im starting 2 think I lost sum of u guys aftr the long pause I had last week **

**CHAPTER 11**

**EM POV**

Well today was our last day in Cali and I couldn't believe it's been 2 weeks already. I've managed to put Maya thru Sexy Tease Challenge, learn more about her past, meet Selena, stay in a VERY expensive hotel, get billions of girls to follow me at a club, and most importantly, propose to my baby. This vacation is gonna be EXTREMELY hard to top. We decided to head back to Rosewood around 2 this time instead of early in the morning so we could say goodbye and go to the beach one last time. I'm really gonna miss this amazing hotel and everything else, but we'll come back soon. Right now we were on the way to grandmama's house. I was gonna miss her a lot too.

"So when do you think you wanna come back?" Maya asked.

"Tomorrow," I joked wishing it could be true. "I mean after coming here I'm never gonna feel the same about Rosewood."

"Imagine how I felt when we moved. Cali to Rosewood just seemed wrong.

"It really does, but hey, you met me so that makes up for it," I said then smiled wide.

"Yeah, so I'm glad I moved,. Cause I wouldn't be engaged to the most amazing beautiful girl in the world," She said then kissed me. The things she says to me are just so memorable and sweet it's ridiculous.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too babe and I wish we could be here endlessly, but we have to go to college in 3 months."

"Maybe once we get married and are done with school we could move here and get away from Rosewood."

"Don't talk like that; you'd miss your family too much and your friends." She was right about that, yet I still haven't talked to Hanna since we left and now that me and Maya are engaged, it just makes it worse. "Speaking of friends have you talked to Hanna at all since we left?" It's like she read my mind.

"I'm sorry Maya, I just haven't gotten over it yet."

"Look Hanna means well but she just chose the wrong time and place to tell you."

"Yeah but now that we're engaged…" I sighed cause I just hated the fact that Hanna was gonna be in college with my fiancé for four years.

"She knows Em." What, when did she find out?

"You told her?"

"Yeah. Look the day you proposed to me I felt horrible for denying you and I needed some advice. She was there to help and I'm glad she was cause I really thought I lost you for a minute."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah Em and I never EVER will hurt you that bad again, I PROMISE," she said then began holding my hand." Trust me Em, she only wants what's best for us and she's gonna do nothing but be there for me when I miss you or cry because I want you by my side." I couldn't help but stare at Maya after she said those words cause I felt like an ass. Hanna is a great friend to me and to Maya and if she's the one that can be there to comfort Maya, then I guess I can't be mad at that.

"Wow Maya, I really kind of feel bad now for not talking to her. I guess I just couldn't get over the fact that she'd be with you and I wouldn't."

"Trust me, she knows you'll get over it and it's okay cause all you have to do is tell her and talk to her the right way."

"Yeah, just wish it could be in person."

"Me too babe, but either way she will accept your apology cause she misses you." I knew Han missed me and I'm not gonna lie, I missed her too. I as just upset I had to get that news right before getting on the plane.

"I miss her too." At the stop light, Maya hugged me throwing me off guard. "Wow a car hug? Why?"

"Because you miss Hanna, and because you had a change of heart."

I laughed then said, "Allright babe. Wish I didn't have to say goodbye to grandmamma."

"You'll see her again soon, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**MAYA POV**

We arrived at grandmama's around 10 and I was kind of upset that I had to leave her after not seeing her in years, but I'll make sure I visit again soon. Maybe I can get her a plane ticket during Thanksgiving to have her spend it with me and Em.

"You Allright?" Em asked checking on how I was.

"I'm good. Like I said we'll see her again soon. Ima see if she can spend Thanksgiving with us."

"That would be great."

"Yeah cause it's not like she wants to spend it with my obnoxious family."

"Again, how is it possible we never ran into them the WHOLE vaca?"

"Trust me, I made sure that WOULDN'T happen, so it didn't." My family arrived back here a week after we did and they didn't even know we were in the same town as them. I made sure grandmamma didn't inform them on our whereabouts and they managed to stay away cause they make Selena look like no problem.

"Well thanks cause they made me feel awkward."

"Yeah they're famous for that," I said before walking in shocked to see the one girl I was hoping not to see ever again.

"Again? REALLY!" Em angrily said to the shock of Selena's being. I swear I might kill her this time. I don't even know how she knew we were coming today.

"Why the hell are you here?" I said trying to control my anger.

"You need to know-

"No, I'm sick of you Selena. You have managed to stir up a lot of drama between me and Maya and you have yet to tell me ANYTHING!" Wait what exactly was EM referring to.

"Wait, Em, did you run into Selena at some point when I wasn't around?"

"The day I proposed to you, I came over here to talk to grandmamma and here she was."

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys are engaged?"

"That's really none of you business but since I just revealed it, yes. Why are you mad you didn't first?"

"First of all I don't want Maya and after her history I would think you wouldn't either." Yeah that part of my history she's clueless about.

"For your information Selena, I would never break up with Maya because of her history. It's her past which you OBVIOUSLY can't seem to get over."

"Maybe if you were the one she betrayed and LIED to, you would feel the same way. But no, she loves you too much."

"Sounds like jealousy to me Selena." If I don't say something soon, Selena is gonna spill something Em has no clue about and I can't let that happen.

"Selena, we're leaving in a few hours, so if you were planning on ruining our vaca, you're too late."

"For the last time, I'm not trying to ruin your vaca, I just wanna make sure Em knows what she's getting herself into; who she's REALLY engaged to."

"Selena, Maya has told me about Justin and how she hurt you but that was years ago. And SHE'S gonna tell me when SHE'S ready, not through you."

"Well then in that case, maybe I'll go." Wait, I just remembered Selena said that I needed to know something and if it's about Justin, I need to know.

"Yeah that'd be a REALLY GOOD IDEA!"

"No, no wait," I said to Em's shock.

"What the hell Maya?" Em said angrily.

"I thought you'd change your mind," Selena said with a smirk making Em furious. So furious that she went up behind her and grabbed her neck hard, but hard enough to let her talk.

"You have 10 seconds and I MEAN IT!" Em said angrily while holding Selena.

"You're not safe Maya," Em immediately let go of Selena like she was scared herself.

"Selena, are you referring to what you told me the last time I was here?" Wait, so Em knew this info but didn't say anything to me.

"Wait Em, you knew about this?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I knew cause she didn't specify who she was talking about." I knew it was Justin.

"I don't need to say. You guys both already know who I'm referring to."

"So what do you mean I'm not safe?"

"He's escaped Maya and last thing I heard was that he was looking for you." Em looked extremely worried after Selena said that and I tried not to look scared so I wouldn't make her even more scared.

"Where is he?"

"He's on the search for you. He's trying to find out where you live, yet I don't see how far he's gonna get since you live on the other end of the country."

"Hoe could you say that? You know how powerful he is." Now I was starting to show my worry cause what if he sees me going to the airport and finds out what plane I'm on.

"No YOU do." Then grandmamma came around the corner making me remember that I was at her house.

"What's going on?" See the thing with her is that she only knows the good story about Justin remembered. knew that he abused me, unless Selena informed her during this trip.

"I was just leaving," Selena lied quick to change the subject.

"No, please don't leave," I asked afraid that Em might kill me for what I was about to say.

"No, she spoke, now go."

"Em, we need her more than you think." I sighed before saying what I know EM might kill me for. "Selena, give her your number."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Wait, I'm still trying to figure out why you hate her so much when you just met her. You guys are fighting like you know each other's history," grandmamma said shocked at all the anger we had towards Selena.

"Well she loves hinting things about Maya's history to me, so I guess she THINKS she knows me, or is just mad at the fact Maya's a better person with me than she was with her." I think Em's too angry and scared to realize the real problem here.

"Em please, listen to me-

"No, I'm not. This was supposed to be a nice goodbye and as usual, Selena ruined it."

"Emily, I'm trying to protect YOUR girlfriend."

"Yeah well that's my job."

"Well if I'm such a bad person then why am I helping her out? Are you just jealous that I know more about Maya than you do?" O.K, she's crossing the line.

"I don't even have time to deal with this." She drew her attention to me then said, "When she leaves, let me know and just incase that takes an hr, I'll say goodbye now." She went up to grandmamma with open arms to hug her goodbye.

"I'm sorry we had to say goodbye this way. If I had known how much beef you had with Selena, I wouldn't have let her come."

"It's okay, I'm used to her interfering with things," she said before coming to me immediately sticking her tongue down my throat. I guess to make Selena mad. I don't know if it worked cause I was too into the kiss to notice anything else. "Just a in the reminder of what you lost," Em said before walking out the door.

"Uugh, why does she think I still want you?"

"Well your little snarky comments aren't helping. And don't think because of this I'm gonna let what you did slide."

"What I did? All I was ever trying to do was inform Em on what she was getting herself into."

"Well it's not your place to tell her."

"Well according to your history, you weren't gonna tell her yourself." Even though she was right, she had no reason to stir up drama with me and Em.

"Maybe I was but not until it was necessary. This vaca was supposed to be exciting and peaceful not exposing and secretive."

"Again, who's fault is that?"

"Selena, Em is a sweet, sensitive, caring girl and I know my history would upset her, and it could scare her off."

"Guess she's not as strong as me."

"She is and for your info she will hurt anyone who gets in our way."

"Sounds more like you than her," Selena said trying to caress me but was immediately pushed away.

"Nice try, but as far as I'm concerned, this is the last time you will see me or have any contact with me."

"You can't prevent future run ins. I know you'll come back at some point."

"Yeah when I'm married to my beautiful Em and hopefully, you won't be here."

"What if you don't get married." Her saying those words pissed me off cause she started to make me doubt my own engagement and think about the separation.

"We're stronger than ever and your plots to expose me only made us stronger." I was so lying cause I knew if I didn't tell Em the truth soon it would blow up in my face and ruin everything.

"Cute cover up-

"You know what Selena, I'm done. You informed me about Justin and that's all I needed to know. You need to get out," I said out of complete worry cause I knew some of the stuff she was saying was true.

"I know you're only saying that out of hurt and worry." She got close to my ear and whispered, "I know you better than she does," then headed outside. I don't care what she says, Em will always know me better than Em, who's the only one that's seen my weak side.

* * *

**EM POV**

I was just standing outside grandmama's house hoping Selena would come out soon. I know she hasn't been in there THAT long, but her alone with Maya pisses me off. But before I could think any worse thoughts, Selena came outside. I needed her to know serious I was earlier.

"Hey!" she stopped walking then smirked at me. I'm getting really tired of her smirking.

"You change your mind?"

"Hell no. I just want you to know how serious I was in there."

"I heard you the 1st time. Problem is, did you hear me."

"I did, but I have no interest in getting between you and Maya's past."

"Why? Cause you've done nothing but help this whole vaca," I said annoyed with such sarcasm.

"Look, even Maya considered you taking my number."

"Oh yeah, she suggested it."

"Cause she's not safe and it's good if I could get in contact with you when she's not around."

"I don't need you in my life helping me protect her."

"Well how else will you be informed since you don't know her past anyways." I'm sick of Selena saying that.

"Selena at this point I don't think I care to know her past. It's probably irrelevant to the present."

"But you're getting married. You guys should know everything about each other past AND present before you commit." She had a point but I still don't care as much as Selena.

"Why the hell do you care so much?"

"Cause I don't want you to get your heart broken like me." What the hell? There's no way she could mean that; I thought she wanted revenge.

"Yeah, right."

"Look I know you don't believe me but I really wish you would cause I do mean well; I just have bad timing and I'm not gonna lie, I love irritating you two from time to time."

"Well she won't hurt me like she did to you because she actually loves me."

"Trust me Em, she loved me too, but she was upset and things happened."

"Yeah I know how she felt about you. She was never in love, she just thought she was," I said reminding her how special I was.

"I never said in love now did I?" I paused for a min rethinking what Selena's intentions really were. "Just be careful okay? Maya may come off strong, but the girl becomes as weak as a Chihuahua when it comes to distance." Now I did hear Selena that time cause Maya had a fit the day before graduation because of the separation to come.

"Trust me, I know she's not good with distance. Isn't that why yall broke up?"

"What? We broke up way before Maya moved."

"How when she didn't even tell you she was moving until the day before?" Did Maya lie to me about Selena? What if I wasn't really her first love?

Selena laughed and then said, "Your really don't know Maya as well as you thought. You have a lot to learn." She then began to walk away leaving me clueless, but then stopped and pulled a paper out of her pocket.

She handed it to me then said, "Here this is my number. You really do need it Em." She paused then said, "I wish the best and hope your marriage goes through." Her saying that made me wanna scream cause I was so clueless on Maya's past ad how dangerous Justin really was. Selena left and as soon as she was out of sight I looked at her number then ripped it up and threw it on the ground. I don't care what she says, I don't need her and she's not about to screw up my mind about me and MY fiancé. We are getting married and we are FINE! Maya's past is not gonna affect my present or future with her no matter what. In fact, at this point, I don't even care to know her past anymore. She's a changed girl and loves me more than anyone's ever loved. Fuck her past, it is irrelevant.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

After telling grandmamma bye and about possible Thanksgiving Plans, I went outside to see Em calmer than I expected. I didn't know how to take that since I know Selena's annoying ass probably informed her on something.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah, actually, I am." I didn't believe her words at all.

"Aren't you at all concerned about Justin?"

"No, because if he crosses our paths, he's gonna wish he WAS in jail. We dealt with Paige; we can deal with Justin." O.K obviously she's been corrupted because Justin is a guy for one, and he's way more of a threat than Paige. Paige was weak and probably wouldn't have hurt Em. Justin is abusive and won't stop until he gets what he wants. She then put her arms around my waist then said, "In fact, I'm not worried about anything. Your past is your past and should have no affect on our future together." She wouldn't be saying that if she knew the truth.

"Em, are you sure you mean that? I mean I can tell you what you want to know."

"Maya, I don't wanna know anything cause if your as bad of a person as Selena claims, there's no way I'd be with you. You wouldn't break my heart." After that being out in the open, I'd feel like hell and death if I hurt her like I hurt Selena but worse cause I care about her too much.

"You're right; guess it is irrelevant." You would think I'd feel relieved but all I feel is more guilt. But until the time is necessary for her, I guess I can contain myself.

She then kissed me and said, "Come on babe; we've got a flight to catch." Yeah this was definitely gonna be a trip to remember. I'm not sure whether not I can say good or bad cause after college, I have no idea how things are gonna be. But I'll just put on a happy for Em until we get home.

**~Uh oh, Em is starting to have denial. Do yu rlly think Em is okay with Selena or is she just putting it off until they get home? And is Justin on the way to Rosewood or is he already there? But guess what, after this the next chapter starts life in college- Well it takes place the week b4 college starts and Maya is stressin out but Em seems calmer than she should. Becuz of that do you think her anger is gonna catch up with her or is she rlly ok with Maya's past? Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. A Week Left

**~Hey guys. **** Allrite this chapter is pretty all over the place XDD Here's wat's in this chapter**

***Hanna and Maya hav a sweet moment (u'll b seeing more of Hanna later)**

***CLIFFHANGER OF COURSE!**

***Maya starts to act different**

***Week b4 college starts**

******* = yeah that wuznt necessary**

**So yeah this chapter is kinda sad 4 Maya and Em but things will be revealed soon about Maya's past. **

*****And again if anybody wats ANY wiki type of spoilers pleez PM me. I'd love 2 giv sum away *********

**Allright Enjoy CHAPTER 12**

**CHAPTER 12**

**~AUGUST a week before college starts~**

**EM POV**

It was almost time for college to start and things have been pretty hectic those past few weeks. I've been training for college swim team and going to practice almost every day after July 4th. I've managed to see Maya every day after July 4th. I've managed to see Maya everyday though so there's no problem there. But I don't know how things are on Maya's end cause the closer it's been to college, she's been distant. I think the thought of being away from me is killing her more than ever because it's actually about to happen. The thought was killing me too but according to grandmamma, Maya doesn't handle distance well and I'm starting to get afraid of that cause what if it ends up driving her away. I purposely proposed to her in Cali so that she'd feel the need to NOT be distant, but lately she seems to be regressing. Speak of Maya she's calling now.

"**Hey babe. Haven't called me in a while."**

"**Sowwy Em, I'm just really trying to cope is all."**

"**I know it must be hard for you dealing with the upcoming distance, but try not to think about it as much. I mean the more you think about it the more distant you get." **I could tell she was feeling guilty over the phone cause she got really quiet.

"**That's kind of impossible Em. I mean I'm gone Friday."**

"**I know babe, I know but the way you've been acting makes me fear for you in college. I mean if even the thought upsets you and pushes you away-**

"**Emily, trust me, I'll be fine." **She said it with some ager in her voice so I'm starting to think something else is wrong.

"**Maya is something else wrong?"**

"**Em, trust me when I say that I'm fine."**

"**Maya, I've known you for 2 ½ years, I know when you're okay or not okay."**

"**Em, I'm sorry but now's not a good time."**

"**But you called me."**

"**I thought hearing your voice would cheer me up, but, doesn't seem like anything's working." **I wanted to cry because Maya was so depressed.

"**You want me to come over?" **Yeah because of practice I don't get to see Maya whenever I want anymore but I always make time to see her after.

"**Don't you have practice soon?"**

"**Missing one day won't kill me. And besides you're more important."**

"**No, don't miss practice for me. You need to go, I'll be okay."**

"**Are you sure?" NO!**

"**Yeah, I mean I don't want you to get in trouble or anything."**

"**How, we're allowed to miss 3 practices before we start getting consequences and I haven't missed any yet and the year starts in a week."**

"**Well you should miss it when there' like a crisis or something." **I have a feeling she's hiding something and that's why she doesn't want me to come.

"**Let's hope that's not the only time I can come over," **I said with a hint of sarcasm fearing she actually meant those words.

"**Me either." **O.K, I couldn't tell if she was serious or joking. Either way, I didn't like her attitude right now and I was starting to fear it's get worse once college starts.

"**I mean, are you mad at me or something?"**

"**What? No of course not." **She sounded more apologetic now compare to before, I think it's cause I'm starting to be affected by her anger of whatever it is.

"**Then why don't you REALLY want me to come over?" **She got quiet for a min before speaking again.

"**Honestly, because I don't wanna let go. If you come over here, I'm gonna want you to stay and I know you can't. Just the thought- **She didn't finish her sentence and instead got quiet.

"**Baby, you NEED to see me. I mean you hear the way your talking. We're gonna be separated for weeks sometimes months at a time and if you can't let me go now, how are our visits in college gonna be?"**

"**That's different."**

"**No, it isn't. It's the same thing but worst because we're a state away." **I was begging to worry EVEN more about Maya because she's already handling this horrible and we're not separated yet.** "Maya, we'll get through this-**

"**How do you know that? How do you know that we'll make it or even get married?" **WHAT! She hasn't doubted the marriage all summer.

"**How can you say that?"**

"**How can you ASK that. REALISM kicks in at some point. Obviously not for you." **I don't care what she says, she's NOT gonna hurt me. I won't let her. She just needs some confidence.

"**Remember a while ago you got realism confused with pessimism? You're doing it again."**

"**No, I'm sorry, but I'm not this time."**

"**Well why do you have to be so doubtful? Maya, I'm here for you; PLEASE talk to me."**

"**I think calling you was a mistake."**

"**What? No it wasn't."**

"**It was for me, not you." **Then, she just hung up. No I love you or anything. Was this what grandmamma meant when she said Maya doesn't handle distance too well? Either way, I'm not gonna let her get depressed over this. She needs hope and if I do something nice, maybe it'll cheer her up. I can afford to miss practice today despite what Maya thinks.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

I felt so horrible after hanging up on Em. I mean I treated her so wrong just now but I didn't know what to do. My heart is broken because I'm so worried how the distance is gonna affect me. I'm already missing Em the days she goes to Danby for practice, yet she still has time to see me daily. I don't understand why I'm so depressed when she hasn't even left yet. I need to get myself together. But before I could think any other thoughts the doorbell rang. My mom was home today so I'll just let her answer it. I heard laughter so I assumed it was Hanna, and I was right.

"Hey soon to be college buddy."

"Hey Han," I said with slight annoyance in my voice. I love Hanna but now was DEFINITELY not a good time.

"Wow you scared pretty upset about that."

"I'm sorry Han. You just caught me at a really bad time."

"Yeah, that's actually why I came."

"What, there's no way Em talked to you about our phone convo yet."

"No, not that I mean, I didn't even know yall talked today. But I'm here to talk to you about you and Em."

"Not now Han."

"Yes NOW! You've been pretty on edge the closer it gets till college and Em's been telling me how upset you were- Well are."

"Han, please, I'm okay."

"And that you keep lying to yourself and her." Gosh, why did Han have to be such a good friend? "You need to talk to someone and if you can't talk to Em right now, you need to talk to me." She put her hand on my face and said, "I'm here for you, okay? I just wanna make you know how much we BOTH care." She kissed my cheek then said, "I love you and I don't want you to make a horrible mistake that would jeopardize emaya." She was right but it's always easier to say then do.

"I wish I could just turn off my emotions but-

"Like that ever did any good to a person. I mean hello, have you SEEN the Vampire Diaries? Turning off your emotions is dangerous."

"I meant the breaking your heart one," I said sarcastically getting a little laugh out of it actually.

"Aaw, you laughed. You probably haven't laughed all day." I haven't laughed for a good few days actually." Now tell me, what went wrong with this phone convo?"

"I just hurt Em really, but in a way where it was more harsh then upsetting."

"How so?"

"I basically admitted that I didn't think we'd make it through college."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!"

"Cause I was upset and when I'm upset I don't know how to think."

"That's why I'm glad you'll have me by your side in college cause I don't want you to keep making mistakes like that."

"Trust me, I don't wanna make anymore either."

"Now that I think about it, when do you plan on telling Em the truth about your past?"

"You know why I haven't told her yet." Even though I disagree with Em's choice to discuss my past, I won't tell her until she's ready, especially right now.

"Maya, you know she's just trying to ignore your past so she doesn't have to hear about Selena."

"I wish she would've listened to her, but maybe she'll realize Selena meant well." After Cali, I started to forgive Selena for what happened and even suggested Em get her number back via Facebook or something but it was worthless.

"Maya, is your past really as bad as Selena hints?" I just was quiet after Han asked that cause I didn't wanna talk about this. "Probably dumb for me to ask that now huh?"

"Good thing you caught on."

"Look, I just want you to try your hardest not to let the distance get to you. Let your beauty come over."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" I started to tear up but refused to let the tears fall, so I constantly blinked causing Han to look at me weird. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sowwy. I just had something in my eye."

"In both your eyes." She grabbed my hand then said, "You're not weak in my eyes. You can let it out." Han is very comforting to me when I'm stressed but I've never cried in front of her nor am I gonna.

I removed my hand then said, "No Hanna. I am weak if I cry in front of you or anyone."

"Well at least tell me why you don't want Em to come over."

"I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to let her go." I felt my tears coming back up and this time I don't think I could hold them in.

Han started comforting me then said, "Sweetie, I know it's hard for you and that you're gonna miss Em to death. But you can't push her away because of it."

"I'm not trying to, but seeing her makes m more upset than not seeing her," I cried. "I mean I'm really gonna miss her Han."

"I know, I know. Ima miss her too but remember, you're not alone. We can be sad together and you can Skype her and call her everyday. And asa we have the chance, we're gonna visit Em and come to one of her swim meets. Trust me Maya, you'll be okay." She kissed my cheek again then said, "Now let Em come over here."

"Guess it wouldn't hurt, but she's probably mad at me."

"Trust me, she understands why you're so upset so she won't be mad."

"Why are you such a great friend?"

"Cause you're a great person with a bigger hear than you believe." She then got up and smiled at me then said, "And besides, that's like asking why are you so sexy." That made me laugh even harder than earlier.

"Thanks Han," I said then hugged her.

"No problem. Now Ima go and leave you two to your visit."

I laughed then said, "Allright Han."

"You don't have to let go Maya. Trust me, you don't," Han reminded me then left leaving to contemplate.

* * *

**EM POV**

After getting off the phone with a pretty depressed Maya, I decided to talk to my mom. Maybe she could give me some advice on how to deal with her. Thankfully she wasn't busy today so I could talk. So I went into the kitchen to witness her cooking. It was smelling pretty good.

"Hey mom."

"Hey. How's everything Maya?"

"Not good actually. That's why I came to talk." My mom had hella confidence in me and Maya's relationship and almost exploded with joy when I told us about our engagement. She had to have some advice.

"Is it because of the fact that two will be separated in less than a week?"

"Yeah, she's not been taking it well AT ALL these past few weeks and I'm just afraid how she'll be once college starts."

"Are you feeling the worst?" I didn't wanna say it out loud but I've been thinking it for a while now.

"Mom, I'm starting to think Selena was right. What if me and Maya don't get married?" Yeah my mom didn't like Selena either when I told her about her, but sometimes she seemed on her side.

"Look, don't talk like that, okay. Maya loves you TOO much for you to be doubting your love. She's just trying to cope right now but is taking it very hard."

"I know mom but since when are long distance college relationships good? I mean who do you know that was young and survived a long distance relationship?"

"Honey did you completely forget about me and your father?" OMG, I did forget about my own mom's long distance relationship.

"Wow, I guess so."

"Honey, when I started college your dad was already in basic training. Life without your dad at first had me in tears almost evry day and I felt a lot like you did. I had my doubts and questioned whether this was a torture I was willing to endure or something to make me stronger. But your father on the other hand never doubted us, which made me stronger in the long run."

"But then was a point when you were gonna leave me to stay with him cause you couldn't take the distance anymore."

"Yeah I know, but I decided staying here with you was the right thing."

"But then I told you to go."

"Yep and I decided to go until Junior Year was over then I came back to be with you."

"But mom how did you cope- No how do you STILL cope?"

"I don't lose hope. And I think about him every day. And no matter how upset I get, I never forget how strong my love is for him, and that alone is what keeps me strong." My love for Maya is stronger than most but I don't know if Maya can feel the same.

"Mom, I never doubted my love for Maya, but I don't know if she doubts it now that we're about to be separated."

"Remember she is just trying to cope."

"I just wish she wouldn't be as angry while she's coping."

"Think about it, is anyone pleasant when they're coping?

"Guess not. But how can I fix her?"

She laughed then said, "Maya's not a toy EM. Have you ever heard of giving someone time?"

"Yeah but we only have a few days left together and if I give her time, she might not fully cope and get worse. When college starts." I don't think my mom realizes how upset Maya is about this. There's no time left to give her time.

"Well you managed to surprise her with a proposal which means you can do just about anything to make her happy."

So I'm supposed to re propose?" I joked.

"Funny but you did so much for Maya during the vaca and it cheered her up so much. Maybe you could do that again."

"Rent an expensive hotel, but expensive champagne and rent a limo." I laughed then said, "It's gonna be a while before I can do that again."

My mom laughed then said, "Just go make her happy. I know you can do it."

"Thanks mom," I said then hugged her. I'm not so sure if my mom's advice really helped me out cause I'm not sure I could have as much hope as she had with dad, but I guess I could try.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

After Han left, I was forced to contemplate. How come she always gets to me. But anyways I decide to call Em and tell her to come over.

"**Heey," **she said that like she was relived

"**Baby, I'm really sowwy about what I said earlier. I'm just not coping very well."**

"**I know babe and I'm not mad."**

"**You're not?"**

"**No. I understand why you're acting like this, but it just scares me how you're acting cause we're not even separated yet and you're this upset."**

"**I just hate the thought of losing you." **Oops, I didn't mean to say that.

"**Loosing me?"**

"**I didn't mean that."**

"**You did. Are you really worried we won't make it in college?"**

"**No, no I'm not-**

"**You are. Maya, did Selena say something to you during the vaca that now has you doubting us?" **Yes but there's no way in hell Ima tell her that so I reversed the story.

"**I mean I lost Selena when I moved –**

"**Are you REALLY comparing me to Selena?" **Yeah that was pretty stupid.

"**Sowwy, sowwy; that wasn't fair. But dammit Em I'm scared. Distance can turn me into a completely different person."**

"**Well don't let it Maya. FIGHT IT! Cause you don't wanna ruin anything good between us."**

"**But Em-**

"**Maya STOP! You love me don't you?"**

"**Of course." **Why would she ask me that?

"**How much?" **WHAT!

"**More than words can explain."**

"**Well then remember that wen your in college ad you think you're about to screw tings up." **She thinks it's that simple.

"**Fine, I'll try. And you're lucky cause Han's gonna be watching over me like a hawk."**

"**Good cause sadly you need a babysitter. You're not smart enough to think off your own actions."**

"**Do we have to be so harsh about it?"**

"**Yes Maya, yes I do because I don't want you to let distance come between us- No I won't LET IT!" **Her voice was starting to sound more hostile than sincere and cause of that, I began to feel guilty.

"**Guess I needed to hear that. In fact I changed my mind."**

"**About what?"**

"**I do want you to come over."**

"**I thought you were afraid to let go."**

"**I don't have to. I just thought I did." **I swear I could feel Em's mood change over the phone. IT made me feel better.

"**Did Hanna talk to you?" **Every time I get a change of heart she swears its cause of her and she's usually right, because Han gives great advice.

"**Yes, but I really felt like I should let you come over."**

"**Well good cause whether you liked it or not, I was gonna surprise you and slap some sense into your head, but I guess I don't have to now."**

"**Well feel free to come now cause I really wanna see you."**

"**Me too. See you in a few."**

Once I hung up with Em I felt a little better about college but I was wondering if that was gonna last. But before I could think anymore thoughts, the doorbell rang. I didn't hear the voice but I heard my mom in the distance surprise.

"_Well hello. I haven't seen you in a long time. I think Maya will be glad to see you." _I swear to god if it's Selena I'm filing a lawsuit. But before I could trip, my heart nearly skipped 2 beats because of who it was.

"Hello Maya."

"Justin," I said nearly shaking.

"I'm so glad I found you."

**~OMG TO THE MAXX EXTREME! JUSTIN FOUND MAYA! That's as far as ima go tho cause I dnt wanna keep asking questions at the end of my stories unless you guys like that? But I have to say WAT R YALLS REACTIONS XDD and how bad do you think Em's gonna freak out! STAY TUNED! Here's wats coming up:**

***Justin comes face to face with Em**

***Maya's past with Justin is revealed**

***Em has to protect Maya like Maya did for Em about Paige in my other story**

***Han will help too **

***Some other parts of Maya's history will be revealed becuz of Maya's history with Justin**

**;)))**


	13. JUSTIN and PAST Revealed

**~Hey guys. This chapter is full of Maya's past and there is more 2 come. This is wat u'll read in this chapter:**

***Maya FINALLY tells Em the truth about what happened between her and Justin**

***Maya reveals half the reason Selena wuz so mad at her at first**

***Maya and Em come up with a plan 2 get Justin arrested**

**~Basically this chapter is about revealance and Em listening and being there for Maya. Hope yu enjoy cuz the nxt chapter is gonna b a lot like the Paige exposure chapter in my other story. **

**CHAPTER 13**

_**Previously on Emaya Afterlife: (Maya's POV)**_

"_**I do want you to come over."**_

"_**I thought you were afraid to let go."**_

"_**I don't have to. I just thought I did." **__I swear I could feel Em's mood change over the phone. IT made me feel better._

"_**Did Hanna talk to you?" **__Every time I get a change of heart she swears its cause of her and she's usually right, because Han gives great advice._

"_**Yes, but I really felt like I should let you come over."**_

"_**Well good cause whether you liked it or not, I was gonna surprise you and slap some sense into your head, but I guess I don't have to now."**_

"_**Well feel free to come now cause I really wanna see you."**_

"_**Me too. See you in a few."**_

_Once I hung up with Em I felt a little better about college but I was wondering if that was gonna last. But before I could think anymore thoughts, the doorbell rang. I didn't hear the voice but I heard my mom in the distance surprise._

"_Well hello. I haven't seen you in a long time. I think Maya will be glad to see you." I swear to god if it's Selena I'm filing a lawsuit. But before I could trip, my heart nearly skipped 2 beats because of who it was._

"_Hello Maya."_

"_Justin," I said nearly shaking._

"_I'm so glad I found you."_

* * *

**MAYA POV**

"Justin, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What kind of greeting is that? I mean did you really think getting me put in jail was gonna keep me away from you." I could not be panicking anymore than I was right now. I was so scared and couldn't stop shaking but I rally didn't want him to think I was scared.

"Justin, you got your own dumbass put in jail, don't blame me." I tried to walk away but be grabbed my hand hard making me even more scared.

"Hey, don't walk away from me. I'm back for you and I'm not leaving until I get yu in thee bed again."

"How the hell did you find me?"

"You know it's sad but all this time I was looking for you, I didn't even know you went back to Cali, IN JUNE!"

"Then how the hell did you know I was there?"

"A ran into a girl you met at the club and she informed me on you. I knew it was you and automatically when she said you threatened her." That horny ass bitch. "Still think you can fight your way outta everything."

"Does Selena know you're here?"

"I wish because maybe we could have a little reminiscing." I tried to pull away but he just grabbed me harder.

"Dammit Justin how did you find me?"

"After Vanessa informed me about your presence, I researched and found out your whereabouts. It's funny how far you were from me but distance won't keep me away." He tried to kiss me making me even more scared, but thank god my phone rang distracting him. But after I saw who it was, I wish it hadn't rung.

"Who is that?" I looked at the phone ignoring him making him snatch it out my hand. "Oh, my beauty? I wonder who this little bitch is."

"None of your fucking business," I said trying to take the phone back but failed miserably.

"Now it is," he said then answered the phone, but he didn't speak.

"_**Hey, I'm sowwy babe, I'm running a little late but I can't wait to see you."**_

"**Me either,"** Justin said evilly to Em.

"_**Who the hell is this?"**_

"**Her lover, and I'm afraid your little visit is gonna have to be postponed."**

"_**Justin,"**_ Em said with terror in her voice.

"**You guessed right and if you are smart, you'd back off."**

"_**I should call the police right now-**_

"**For what? They didn't know who I am over here."**

"Emily don't listen to him," I yelled in to the phone causing Justin to slap me to the ground.

"_**DID YOU JUST HIT HER!"**_ Em sounded so terrified and it was upsetting me. Justin just laughed making Em shout out," _**Maya I'm coming NOW!"**_ Then I think she hung up cause I didn't hear her anymore.

Justin then picked me up and said, "So you're back to being a little slut? Kissin up and girls AND boys." He hated the fact that I kissed girls before kissing him and that I was bi, but I know longer go both ways; no need now that I hav my heart set on Em.

"Justin let GO OF ME!" I said worried even though I knew he wasn't.

"No, I wanna meet this lovely gf of yours." Then before I knew it my mom came upstairs to Justin holding my hand instead of caressing me. There was no way I was gonna tell her the truth about him right now, but later I've got something planned.

"You okay dear? I heard you fall?"

"Trust me, she's okay. She was just so excited to see me she forgot to pay attention to where she was going."

My mom just looked confused then said, "Well okay. Anyways I'm going out for a bit. Can I trust you two here by yourselves?" Did she completely forget about the girl I've loved for 2 years?

"Mom, I'm committed to Em. He's just…" I paused hesitant to say this next word. "A friend." That made Justin smirk which made me wanna punch him.

"You're right. O.K see you later and nice seeing you again Justin."

"You too Ms. St Germain." Then my mom left leaving me and Justin alone. I couldn't be anymore scared.

"So now that we're alone, let's catch up with no words, except maybe my name coming out your mouth." He started to kiss on my neck but I pushed him away only to have him grab my arm even harder. "Don't push me away. I mean does your gf even know your past with me?" I couldn't help but gulp at the fact he was right, but not for long. Asa Em comes over, I'm telling her everything.

* * *

**EM POV**

I literally ran to Maya's house after I saw her mom leave so she wouldn't suspect anything and was hoping the door was already open, but it wasn't. So, I had to ring the doorbell to death. I saw Justin before I saw Maya.

"Hello there. It's Emily right?" I just stood there terrified to respond.

"Come on, I was only kidding on the phone."

"So Maya just pretended to get hit and fall to the ground?"

"She's a little dramatic."

"Where the hell is she?"

"Upstairs waiting for you." He more than likely forced her to stay up there. So I ran upstairs and saw the worry on her face making me tear up.

"Emily!" Maya shouted in relief then hugged me.

"Maya, I'm sorry- but before I could finish she started kissing me hard, to piss off Justin.

"O.K, cute, cute," Justin said startling both of us. "You think just cause you kiss her, it changes things?" What the hell did he mean by that?

"Justin, none of your BS is gonna change how I fell about my fiancé." Wow that probably was the hardest hit in the face from shock he's ever gotten (aside from possible unexpected pregnancies…)

He looked beyond surprised, laughed, then said, "Fiancé?"

"Yeah, FIANCE. She meant too much to me for us to just be gfs."

"And I'M the one that proposed."

"WHAT! You're so stupid."

"Why cause of Selena? Because of distance? I've heard it all before."

"You know about Selena?"

"I met her in Cali and she said how horrible you were to Maya."

"It's funny how that's all anyone seems to remember." Here we go again with the half hints.

"Oh really cause I'm not about to let Maya's past with you and that bitch affect me."

"Good cause you obviously don't know the whole story."

"Justin, let me tell her myself." But before she could try Justin pushed me away from Maya, grabbed her then said, "Too late you little slut."

"Shut the hell up Justin," I said out of anger at the fact that he called Maya a slut.

"Why, cause she was with me and a girl at the same time?" My face changed from anger to shock so quick. WHAT!

"Justin let me explain it please."

"Why? Cause you lied to me and Selena?" SELENA!

"Maya, what the hell happened between you Selena and Justin?"

"Let me tell the whole story-

"I asked MAYA!" He let go of Maya hastily then got close to me but I wasn't scared of him.

"Fine bitch, you can hear the half ass story. Just remember who knows the TRUE story." He then walked out bumping me before saying something else. "I'll be back later and if you were smart you'd BE HERE when I come back," he warned before officially walking out. I couldn't help but just stare at Maya in anger after Justin left.

"Did you date Justin while you were with Selena?"

"Emily please let me explain-

"No, don't give me that. I thought I could put aside your past but it just keeps coming up to haunt us."

"Emily, I'm sorry."

"What are you sowwy for?"

"For not telling you the whole truth." Obviously I know there's more to her life but I'm the one who decided not to worry about it. That was a really dumb idea.

"What is the truth Maya?"

"She looked down then looked at me and said, "I cheated on Selena." I can't believe this.

"You cheated on her?"

"Not really. Em it's a long story."

"Maya, how the hell do you 'not really' cheat on someone? You either cheated on her or you didn't."

"Look, let me tell you why I did it."

"Because you obviously didn't care about Selena or love her." I don't care what anyone says, if you cheat on someone you don't really love them.

"I did love her Em. Please just let me explain." I was about to go off on Maya and walk out the door, but I decided to give her a chance to explain.

"Fine you can explain. You better tell me the whole story to."

"I promise Em." I hope I don't regret letting her explain cause if it's as bad as Selena hinted, this is really gonna affect me.

"O.K, go ahead."

"O.K, me and Selena were in a good place before I met Justin and we hung out a lot and went to a lot of places. But after I met Justin, everything started to go downhill. Then one day Selena informed me she was going out of town to visit her sick aunt and at the time she didn't have a cell phone. So of course I didn't want her to go cause I wouldn't get instant access to talk to her and like she and grandmamma said, I'm not good with distance." I'm really not liking where this story is going cause what is she does this same shit to me in college? "So one day while she was out of town, I called her and she didn't answer but the thing is she didn't get in contact with me that whole 1st week she was gone. So I assumed she didn't care about me because like I said, when she left we weren't on good terms."

"What did you do?"

"So, because of that, I was lonely and feeling unloved and unwanted." She sighed then said, "So I went to Justin's house and hung out with him and everything was fine until I kissed him. But I didn't just kiss him, I made out with him, played with him a little, and slept with him half naked in the same bed." She told me way too much.

"Maya, why the hell would you tell me all that?"

"Cause it leads up to the other part to this story."

"Worse than this?"

"IT's what happened between me and Justin." Oh yeah… "So after doing that with Justin, I felt horrible and guilty even though we didn't have sex, and as you know, at the time I was a virgin. So I started ignoring his calls, ignoring him at school and tried not to walk anywhere near his neighborhood, but of course he wouldn't accept that. So one day I stayed after school to make up a test and my mom told me she wouldn't be able to pick me up cause she was held up at work. So I had to walk home and I was scarred because I might see Justin, but at the same time none of my friends drove. So I had to walk and I walked fast because I didn't wanna see Justin but he snatched me up before I could get there. He was after me and he knew at some point I'd walk by. I was starting to get worried Justin did more than just abuse and I was starting to feel really bad. "So he took me inside his house and slapped me and hurt me because I led him on but no matter what I said or did, he wouldn't let what I did go." She was starting to get emotional which was starting to scare me.

"Maya, what did he do to you," I asked with a slight anger in my voice. She started to cry making me teary eyed so I started comforting her but she pushed me back.

"He threw me on the bed and held me down so I couldn't scream. Then he- She paused for a sec before speaking again… "raped me." Just her saying that made me wanna cry and forget about everything she just said.

"OMG Maya, I'm so sorry-

"No don't feel bad, cause it's my own damn fault. If I had just been faithful to Selena-

"Maya you can't blame yourself for what happened. And besides, Selena didn't seem to want anything to do with you when she left anyways."

"Yeah but again, I'm the reason why we ended on a bad note."

"But you guys weren't broken up. She could've gotten in contact with you somehow."

"Doesn't matter Em. I cheated on her and went out with the guy she warned me about. How am I not to blame?" Gosh Maya's past was terrible but she didn't seem at all scarred by any of it until just now. I guess cause her past is coming back to haunt her. So I went back to comfort her despite the fact she pushed me away.

"Look, I'm not gonna let what you did to Selena affect our relationship. You had a rough life back then and you weren't getting much love. Now you have me, Pam, Hanna and everyone else. You're not alone anymore and when you get to college, Han will be right by your side. We will get through this. Don't let distance intimidate you. Just remember how strong our love is and never forget it." She smiled then kissed me lightly.

"Thanks babe. But what are we gonna do about Justin though? Em he may be wanted in Cali, but no one knows who he is here and we can't just convict him for something he's done."

"Maybe not, but maybe we can go back in time."

"What do you mean?"

"You up for a little getting 'Justin set up like we did Paige' game?"

**~So I hope everyone either fell out their seats, screamed, cried or had some type of emotional breakdown or reaction to Maya's horrible past and the ad thing is this isn't even all of it. More will be revealed during the college years but now Maya and Em have to work together to get Justin back to prison. Their last adventure before college comes. Lmno wat reactions u had to this exposing chapter and again, do the ppl who used to hate Selena feel bad for hating her b4 or do you still hate her? STAY TUNED! Here's wats coming up:**

***Maya, Han, Pam and even Maya's mom work together to set up Justin**

***Very similar set up to Paige in my other emaya story (again if you haven't read then this wont make much sense 2 yu)**

***Maya informs her mom a little about her past**

***Maya feels more confident about the separation she'll experience with Em during college**


	14. Set Up Number 2

**~Hi guys! Sowwy 4 the long wait. Idk yth this chapter took me so long 2 write but I guess cuz I keep getting distracted XPP But anyways bcuz of the long w8 this chapter is pretty long **J **So W8 IS GUD! Here's wat's in the chapter *NO SPOILERS***

***Maya FINALLY tells her mom the truth about Justin **

***Maya and her mom hav a very sweet moment**

***Maya's mom's guilt smacks her in the face XDD ok not literally but uno wat I mean by that**

***This is a lot similar 2 the Paige set up scene in my othr story (speaking of which if u hav not read this chapter RLLY wnt make much sense so pleez read it if u hvnt. Remember this is the sequel or at least that chapter)**

***Also this is the last chapter b4 college starts- Well b4 Maya and Han separate frm Em 2 go2 New York**

**So with all that being sed enjoy the last blowout chapter b4 college starts **J **Cuz wen that hpns oh EVRYTHINGS gonna change, more sexy time, more cliffhangers, more suspense, more of Maya's past will b revealed and even sum more Selena drama ;)**

**CHAPTER 14**

**MAYA POV**

I accepted the "playing innocent until the police show" role with Em since that worked so well with Paige. Justin wouldn't suspect anyone after him here since he's on the COMPLETE other side of the country. But to get this plan to work, we needed more help which means telling everyone (including my mom) the truth about Justin. I decided to start with Hanna. I called her and shockingly she didn't answer on the first ring.

"**Hey Maya. I'm really sowwy about what happened." **Wait, she knows already?

"**Wait, with what?"**

"**With Justin; Em told me." **Already? She must have done it when she went downstairs. "**Actually I just got off the phone with her."**

"**So you're not mad?"**

"**Mad, why the hell would I be mad?" **Oops… "**Are we talking about the same thing?"**

"**What do you know?"**

"**That your past is your past and there's no need to have it affect your present." **Damn Em's good.

"**Thanks."**

"**I know better than to interrogate. But I am really sorry about what happened with Justin. I wanna kill that no good pussy ass dick."**

"**Well you know you are gonna be included in this set up right?"**

"**Yep, Paige was a baby compared to Justin. Set ups are too much fun."**

"**Just wish I wouldn't have to be the victim."**

"**Remember it's not gonna get much farther than a slap, if even that."**

"**I know. I just ate being face to face with him."**

"**Well this is the last time. He won't escape again." **Yeah he better not. "**But I just realized something."**

"**What?"**

"**If it wasn't for asshole Justin, would Em have been your first time?" **Never really thought about it until now but…

"**Well there were other girls after Selena… "**

"**Maya, you don't have to pretend anymore. It's okay to admit that there weren't tons of other girls." **Yeah I did lead Em on like that so she wouldn't think I was as lame and helpless as I was. But there were a couple others, but nothing serious.

"**Yeah, there weren't tons of other girls throwing themselves at me. I mean I did fool around with some, but never al the way. I just didn't want Em to think less of me."**

"**It's pretty obvious Em could never think less of you. She loves you for you, ALL for you, the good and the bad. So, no more lies and secrets."**

"**No more. But Ima see you tonight okay?"**

"**Can't wait to expose that asshole for good. Just tell me one thing. Is he cute?"**

**I laughed then said, "What difference does it make?"**

"**Good taste."**

"**Yes but his assholeyness ruins it."**

"**Still a cute face is a cute face."**

I laughed again then said**, "Goodbye Han."**

After getting off the phone with Han, Em came back upstairs.

"Hey did you just get off the phone with Han?"

"Yeah. Thanks for not telling her everything."

"Hey, it's not my place to tell her everything and besides you have plenty of time in college to talk to her." She has a point.

"Well my mom will be home soon," I said hesitantly cause I'm scared to tell my mom the truth about my past.

Em grabbed my hand then said, "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be here for you the whole time."

"I'm still scared though. I mean my mom wasn't around most of my teen life and for me to explain all this to her… "

"Maya, think about it, maybe this could be an opportunity for you to gain a relationship with her."

"I don't think so. I mean this would be more of a pity relationship than real. If it takes me being hurt for us to regain, then I'd rather not." Honestly if my mom only cares when I'm in danger then I'd rather her not care.

"How could you say that?"

"Think about it? How would you feel if someone who was supposed to care about you and be there for you but they only were hen you were in danger or despair. Well my mom's the same way."

"But Maya don't you think if your mom knew the truth, she'd try to be a better mother?"

"Maybe, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"I'm really sorry you feel that way but just know I'm here for you no matter what."

"Of course babe. Is your mom on her way over?"

"Let me see," Em said then looked out the window. "Yeah, she's right outside."

"Good. Well I'll let you explain everything to her while I get some much needed rest."

"Allright babe," Em said then kissed me.

* * *

**EM POV**

Once my mom got her, I immediately hugged her and told her not to panic. "How can I not? You said Maya was in danger."

"She is and it has something to do with that guy I told you about in Cali."

"Justin, right?"

"Yeah, and he's not gonna leave Maya alone until he gets what he wants." My mom looked disgusted at the thought of Justin with Maya.

"Well no one touches her except you and trust me, before he leaves he's gonna get a piece of my mind." I love how protective my mom is over Maya. That's why she's like a 2nd mom to her.

"Thanks mom."

"She is still here right?"

"Oh of course. She's in her room more than likely sleeping. She's pretty tired."

"What about her mom? Does she even know that Justin's dangerous?"

"No, but she will soon. She's on her way over here now and should be here pretty soon."

"Does she want me around when she comes-

"Oh no mom, you're good. She just wants me to be there for her when she talks to her, then we'll get the police over here. You still have Wilden and Barry's numbers?"

"Well officer Barry is gone but I'll see who else can work with Wilden."

"It's so convenient that you work there."

"It really is. Working there makes me feel like you're always safe."

"Well soon Maya will be too." After saying that I heard a car pull up in the driveway. Guess Ms. St Germain is here.

"Is that her?"

"Yep."

"Allright. Well I'll go upstairs and let Maya know then stay upstairs until you guys are done talking."

"K mom. Again thanks," I said then hugged her before she went upstairs.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

I heard someone walk up the stairs and I was hoping it wasn't my mom, but thankfully it was Pam.

"Hey Maya."

"Hey," I said then hugged her. I was happy to see her.

"I'm really sorry about what you're going through with Justin."

"Thanks, but it'll come to an end tonight. Do you still have Wilden and Barry's numbers?"

"Em just asked me the same thing. Sorry, Barry is gone but Wilden is still available." Damn I loved Barry. He was pretty supportive when we set up Paige but Wilden and whoever else will suffice.

"Aw man, I really liked him."

"I know but Wilden's good too. But, I know you're scared but your mom is downstairs." Damn I really don't wanna tell her this but I have to.

"You're right, I am scared but she needs to know."

"I think she'll come around."

"Same thing Em said, but what if it's only out of pity?"

"I really don't think your mom's that horrible of a person. Maybe not the best parent, but there's no way your mom doesn't love you." I told Em the same thing about Pam during the Paige incident. I didn't think it would be said to me.

"Guess you're right. Thanks," I said then hugged her.

"I'll be up here when you're done."

"Allright." I then headed downstairs and saw my mom in tears. "Mom what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Maya," she said then hugged me. Did she already know?

"Sorry about what?"

"Emily told me you were in danger and I feel horrible that I'm the reason you're in danger."

"Mom, you're not the problem."

"Yes I am cause I know Justin is dangerous but I invited him in clueless."

"How did you know?"

"Em showed me a pic of him WANTED in Cali." There are WANTED pix of him in Cali? Then how the hell did he get this far?

"Really?"

"Yes and when I heard that noise earlier when he was here, he hit you didn't he. You didn't fall." All this in less than 5 min and now she knows.

"Yeah mom, he hit me and that was NOT the first time."

"I know, and if I was a better parent to you in Cali, this wouldn't have eve happened," she cried feeling horribly guilty.

"Mom, I felt unwanted and unloved. I mean you were never around when I really needed comfort," I said weakly getting ready to cry. "Only grandmamma was there for me but I would've loved if my own mother would've been instead."

"I feel so horrible."

"You should," I said out of anger. "While I was at home crying, smoking cutting and doing dumb shit to ease m pain, you were at work, or out and had no time for e. Did you even know I cut myself?" Em doesn't even know.

"No and I'm sorry I was so horrible to the point where you had to."

"You know what Justin did?" I teared up more finally admitting this to her but I'm glad I could get it out. "He raped me mom." She started tearing up more and had a shocked guilty face like she didn't know how to react.

"Hell no. It's one thing he touched you but that, that is unacceptable. I ought a beat his ass right now-

"Mom you'll have plenty of time for that when the police got her."

"You already called them?"

"No Pam is and she and Han are gonna help convict Justin. We've done it before mom."

"I remember. IT was with that troll Paige right." I let out a little chuckle at the fact she called Paige a troll but at leas she remembered that.

"Yeah, that troll."

"Look I know you probably hate me for life because of all this but I truly am sorry."

"I don't hate you mom. I stopped hating you a little after Em came along," I admitted. "But you really did hurt me mom and that's why graduation was so awkward."

"I know dear, I know. But hey, your family kind of invited themselves over anyways." I laughed cause they're good for that. "But I really do wanna try harder to be there for you especially now that your going away and all. By the way, how are you and Em coping with that?"

"Mom, I'm doing way worse than Em. Em's acting like we're not even separating she's that calm."

"And you?"

"I've managed to snap like 10 different times, take my anger out on her and go into a mini depression. I'm not taking this very well."

"Well be careful cause you don't wanna push her away."

"I've already been warned. Trust me I know better than t let distance intimidate me."

"Well if it'll make you feel any better let me fly with you on the way up there. It will give us time to catch up on things." That would be nice.

"Really? You aren't too busy?"

"Never again will I put work over my amazing daughter. Again I'm so sorry and I know it will take you a while to forgive me, but just know that I mean it."

"I believe you," I said then hugged her. The hug felt more sincere than ever cause I honestly felt like she changed. IT's like déjà vu with Pam ad Em I SWEAR! Speaking of Em…

"Aaw, you two hugged," Em said with a huge smile on her face.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? Telling her about Justin and al."

"I really wanted this to go well for you and that's accomplished."

"Thanks again Em," my mom said then hugged her.

"No problem, and my mom's upstairs ready to help."

"Well bring her on down."

"I'm kind of already down," Pam said from the steps shocking us. "Sorry, I tend to eavesdrop."

"Hey that's okay; it was nothing personal. Your daughter helped regain our relationship. I owe her a lot."

"Knowing my daughter, she doesn't want anything in return." Unless it's sexual.

"Well she really is amazing. Maya s blessed to have her in her life."

"She knows how special she is and that if she does anything to ruin that-

"Please, I would never break my beauty's heart," I said announcing her cute pet name in front of my mom for the first time making Em blush.

"Come on baby, lets get Han over here."

"Oh and Wilden and a guy named Garrett are on their way over. Em, you remember Garrett right?"

"Oh yeah. I can't believe he's a cop."

"How do you know him?" I asked confused.

"We used to hang out when I was little, so he'll be a great help."

"That's great but let me get Han over here before she kills me," I informed them.

"But wait how are we supposed to know when Justin's coming if you don't have his number?" Em asked.

"Trust me, he'll find a way to get in contact with me."

"Allright, I trust your judgment."

* * *

After Han got here we started getting ready for Justin's arrival.

"I'm ready to kill this bitch," Han said with too much excitement.

"Believe me, so am I," Em said but with anger instead of excitement.

"Allright girls, Wilden should be here soon along with Garett," Pam informed.

"In fact… " my mom said noticing a police car pull up.

"Wait if they park outside Justin's gonna know this is a setup," Han said. Yeah since when is a set up obvious?

"I think they're just doing that to inform us that they're here." Pam said. They better be cause otherwise this is pointless, but before I could think any worse thoughts they pulled up to my backyard. Well that's better.

"The backyard works," Han said. Then outta nowhere I got a text.

**BITCH GUEESS WHO? Ur lover that's who**

See, I told Em this ass would find a way to get in contact with me. "Look at the text guys," I told Em and Han.

"Why the hell would he start a text that way?" Han said with disgust.

**I'm omw over an I'm RITE up the street )**

"GUYS, GUYS, PLACES! Justin is up the street."

"Did I hear Justin was up the street?" Wilden said outta nowhere.

"Hey Wilden," Em said calmly. "… And yes."

"Allright guys, get in your places," Wilden said hastily.

"Remember babe, only one little slap and it's over," Em reminded me.

"Wait he has to slap her?" My mom said sounding worried. "Oh no, I'm not going through with that."

"Mom, I'll be fine-

"No I'm not letting him slap you again."

I got close to my mom, started comforting her and said, "Mom, it might not even come to that. Trust me mom, this will be nothing compared to he past. I will be Allright."

She looked worried then said, "I just don't wanna see you get abused ever." If only she could've been there 4 years ago when I was in real danger.

I hugged her then said, "I love you mom and I know you're worried but everyone I care about is here, including you. It's not gonna go very far."

She let out a little sigh then said, "O.K sweetie. I'll be right over there in the corner."

"O.K mom," I said before she went to the corner. I then noticed Em just standing there smiling.

"What?"

"You and your mom had a touching moment." Kinda forgot she was still standing there for a min.

"Well horrible things seem to bring people together," I said sarcastically even though this is the 2nd time this has happened. Then I received another text.

**OPEN THE DOOR!**

"He's here," I said with sight worry remembering that I was gonna be face to face with him.

"Just breathe. I'll be over soon," Em said then kissed me. She then headed to her hideout spot. I then opened the door hesitantly to Justin smirking just like before.

"Hello beautiful," Justin said with roses in his hand.

"You don't really think the roses are gonna cheer me up do you?"

"Well they are because I spent good money on them for you," he rudely said then came in slamming the door.

"Justin I would be nice if I were you."

"Why, no one is looking for me." He looked around for witnesses then said, "It's just me and you so I can do whatever the hell I want." He then put his hand on my boob and tried to kiss me, but I immediately pushed back. "Come on girl," he said then went lower.

"NO!"I yelled then tried to push him over but he slapped me to the ground and grabbed my arm really hard causing me to shout in pain.

"Bitch I said Ima do whatever the hell I wanna do." Even though I've been through this before, it still scared me because of what he could do if the police weren't here. Then he grabbed my neck and threw me against the wall trying to force me on him. WHERE TF IS WILDEN! I said one freakin slap. Maybe they couldn't hear me so I started to scream causing Justin to get madder.

"Man bitch shut the fukk up." Then Wilden, Garrett and everyone else ran out.

"FREEZE!" Wilden and Garrett shouted causing Justin to laugh nervously.

"What the hell is this? You freakin set me up."

"Maybe I did because your dumbass thought running away from the state you were convicting would pass whatever you did here."

"What, for hitting you?"

"No, for forcing yourself on her, escaping jail, and abuse," Garrett reminded.

"You can't convict me for escaping."

"We can, and we will," Wilden said before getting out the handcuffs.

"This aint over. You're gonna pay for this. I promise you when I get out-

"You know making threats in front of a police officer is really stupid," Han said. "I hope someone rapes you there." I would've laughed if I wasn't still recovering from almost being raped again. But my mom snapped then came over to Justin and slapped him across his face.

"Man who the hell are you to slap me. I thought you liked me."

"Yeah, then my daughter told me what you did to her." She got real close to him and said, "If you ever touch my girl again or come anywhere near her, best believe IMA be the one in jail." I swear to god every adult says that. I don't think hurting an asshole who's a rapist will get you in jail.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Have you MET Mr. St Germain?" she said making Justin look worried. "Yeah, you weak ass punk."

"Tell him mom," I said with a smirk. "Em, no last words?"

"How about I just show him how I feel," Em said then started kissing me in front of everyone. "I wish you knew how strong emaya was before you brought your dumb ass out here. NOTHING can tear us apart."

"Man, whatever."

"After that being said, time to go. Miranda rights Wilden?" Garrett said before Wilden and Justin left.

"Thanks for everything Garrett," Han said.

"Hey if only I was in the force when Paige was around."

"Yeah that was fun," Han said.

"Other than the fact that I was the victim."

"I mean she really tried to drown you because you wouldn't kiss her?"

"Yeah basically," Em said then laughed.

"Justin may be an ass but Paige was the definition of an obsessive psycho," Han admitted.

"Well call me if you ever need help again."

"Will do."

"Well I gotta get going. Trust me, he won't be getting out any time soon," Garrett informed before walking out. I then turned around to my mom in open arms.

"I'm so glad this is over. I never wanna feel this guilty again."

"Don't think that's possible," I said hugging her tight.

"Thanks so much guys for your help and thank you Em for informing me."

"Only the best for my queen," Em said making me smile cause she said queen.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," my mom said then headed to the kitchen.

"Guess I'll be on my way too," Pam said then hugged Em. "See you later sweetie."

"O.K mom."

"So once it's the 3 of us, how about one last sleepover before the big move," Han suggested. That would be pretty nice.

"As long as you can handle the emaya romance," I joked.

"Please, I created it," Han joked making all of us laugh. We survived another death threat. At this point, college is the least of my concern. BRING IT ON NYU!

**~Wow, a lot in one chapter huh? Now the ending mite be a little off but I wuz kind of confused on how 2 end it since the nxt chapter they're off to college. But anyways ino sum ppl r kind of confused abt Em being Maya's first and all. Basically Maya told Em what she felt was right at the time. Yes Maya said she did things with other girls (In my other story) but she didn't ACTULLAY have sex with them, she just pretended that she did so she wouldn't have to tell Em the truth. Yes Maya was popular back in Cali, but she didn't care about that, she was too depressed. Anything else you guys need know I'll be glad to answer in the nxt chapter. Here's whats coming up:**

***Han and Maya get more scenes**

***Em struggles with the separation more than Maya**

***Em calls Selena**

**? That's all ino 4 now but stay tuned 4 another upd8 on my profile soon :)**


	15. The Roomate

**~Hey guys. Here's the upd8d college life chapter. This is wen it starts ^_^ I swear this story of mine has turned in2 a show it's so suspenseful and has all the drama and cliffhangers a show has **** here's wats in this chapter:**

***Emily and Maya meet their roommates**

***Han gets more dialogue in this chapter**

***Em and Maya struggle a little with separation**

**That's all I can give without spoiling anything ;) Anyways enjoy cuz I'm still enjoying the love **** COLLEGE LIFE EMAYA ;)**

**CHAPTER 15**

**EM POV**

I couldn't believe how much time has passed by this summer. I mean we were just in Cali and now we are about to start college. I was on my way to Danby right now to meet my roommate. I was supposed to meet her yesterday but I had stuff to do. I swear saying bye to Maya was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I almost couldn't let go without time forcing us apart. I mean I did offer to drive her to the airport, but that was obviously a bad idea. I kept crying all night. But anyways, maybe after asking some friends here, I'll have better recovery.

Once I got to Danby I started to break down again. I just couldn't recover from separating Maya. It was much harder to do then say. But I didn't wanna stay this because then my roommate would have a bad first impression. My heart just felt so empty though. Anytime I was alone I teared up and I was gonna be alone a lot. How the hell would I cope? I sighed hesitantly then headed inside the dorms.

"Hi. I'm here to meet my roommate," I told the front clerk lady.

"Name please?"

"Emily Fields."

"Oh, the amazing swimmer form Rosewood."

"Didn't know people still worshipped me," I said a little cocky.

She laughed then said, "If you're that good, people will remember you always."

"Thank you."

"Well you are in room 120 with Ashley Brendon." I could've sworn I've heard that name before but I guess I should just go see.

"Allright, Thank you very much."

"Have fun." I'll try since I'm still recovering. When I went upstairs I opened the door to a girl using her laptop.

"Hey there," I said getting her attention.

"Oh hey. You must be Emily," she said cheerfully.

"And you must be Ashley."

"Yep," she said then got up to shake my hand- Well that's what I thought but instead she hugged me.

"Sorry, I'm very-

"IT's okay. I kind of needed that actually."

"What's wrong?" Was this a good time to spill out my heart to my roommate that I just met.

"My gf and I won't see each other for a while."

"Girlfriend?" Wow, I kind of forgot how forward I was. What if she didn't like people like me? Now I was starting to have a mini panic.

"I mean-

"No, I just said girlfriend cause it's been a while since I've known another lesbian." OMG, is this the sign grandma was talking about.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's not that many here."

"How would you know?"

"2nd year," she admitted. O.K first she's gay and she's older than me. Maybe she could help me out.

"Did you and your girlfriend hav to go through separation too?"

"I wouldn't know; I never had one." What?

"Wait then how'd you know you were…

"…Gay? Long story."

"I have time." I said willing to see if her lie story was worse than mine.

"Well I asked you first. Besides you've got plenty of time to listen to my life, but riot on the first day. Too much to handle." That serious?

"Well okay, but mine's pretty outrageous too."

"Start with right now and I'll be the judge of that."

"She's at NYU, and so is my best friend."

"Was that on purpose?"

"Well when she first told me I thought it was, but she's a fashion designer- Well trying to open up her own fashion line and NYU's good for her. Plus she interned for Vera Wang."

"Vera Wang? How rich is your friend?"

"Very. But she's a really nice person and a great friend. Her sarcasm is so strong though it could sometimes get in the way of that," I admitted then laughed.

"I see why she went there now."

"Yeah cause my gf isn't good with distance and she can monitor her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Uh oh, that's not good."

"Yeah I know. I'm not gonna lie, I am worried about us but she loves me more than you think a human could."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost 3 years."

"OMG, I have got to hear your life story." After telling her about Paige and Justin she'll be shocked we're still together. Nothing tears us apart. I'm also debating on whether or not I should tell her we're engaged and that I proposed. She seemed like she'd be excited.

"Well I will tell you one thing."

"What?" she said eagerly.

"She's really my fiancé." As soon as I said that she covered her mouth and did the loudest Aaw I've ever heard, and I thought Han was bad.

"OMG THAT IS SO AMAZING!"

"IT's amazing to say."

"Who proposed to whom?"

"I proposed to her in a meadow in Cali, you know like the one on Twilight."

"Allright, that's it, you're officially my new idol. Ima like worship you now." I loved feeling so accomplished to someone older than me. I was feeling so much better.

"You really think I'm that amazing already?"

You are just flawless girl," she admitted making me smile. "What's your couple name?"

"Emaya."

"That's beautiful. So beautiful in fact, Ima start a fan page." A fan page? Watch Han join that.

"Good luck with that."

"Well I can't do it alone. Sorry if you think it's weird."

"No, no, I like it. I love feeling like a GOD to you. Haven't really felt like that to anyone before."

"You say that now but just wait until people find this page."

"Lets get started."

* * *

**MAYA POV**

Separating from almost caused me a heart attack, but being with my mom made things a little easier. I was still waiting at my dorm for my roommate to show and I was wondering what was taking her so long. Maybe I wasn't getting one… HA! That was cute. But before I could think any more retarded or obnoxious thoughts, I heard the door open and couldn't believe who it was when she came in.

"GUESS WHO'S YOUR NEW ROOMATE!" Hanna said with such excitement. There's no way this was a coincidence.

"OMG, wow Han. I know you did this on purpose."

"I did. When I got done with my internship, I came here and requested you be my roommate."

"Wait, after your internship? You mean around the time Em was still recovering from you going to the same school as me."

"She had recovered by then. Come on, get happy. I mean now can I make 100% sure you don't do something stupid."

"So you're gonna be watching me like a hawk," I said with slight annoyance I won't get time to myself now.

She laughed then said, "Maya calm down. I'm not really gonna watch you all day every day. You're an adult and you love Em; I know you won't be dumb. Besides like I have time to watch you all day." Well that's rue.

"Thanks Han," I said then hugged her thinking that it would be pretty fun to room with Han. At least I already know now she is and that she won't be a problem.

"Now come on, there's this party I'm supposed to plan for the newcomers."

"But you're a newcomer."

"According to all the freshies, I'm the one people envy for interning with Vera Wang. And come on, how could people not like me?"

"Allright Ms. Coincided," I laughed then headed with her to wherever she was going. I wonder how Em's doing right now and if she's as calm as me.

* * *

**EM POV**

I was actually having a pretty fun time creating me and Maya's fan page with Ashley. Even from making the page, I still wasn't worried about Maya. Who knew making a page about us would get my mind off things.

"Your girlfriend is so beautiful. She could turn any girl gay," Ashley admitted. She doesn't even know how much she affected me. "But you on the other hand- (pause)- Ooh, you cold make a person question their existence," she admitted.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me."

"Oh trust me, you'll know if I'm hitting on you. Besides, who am I to come between you and this beauty."

"She usually calls me beauty," I admitted.

"That's such a cute pet name."

"Thanks. I call her my queen."

"You just want me to yell out Aaw don't you?"

I laughed then said, "Maybe a little. So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Well there's a freshies party later on for the newcomers. I'm not a newcomer but I'd love to go with you."

"O.K awesome, let's do it."

"What are you majoring in anyways?"

"I wanna be a therapist. People say I'm a great listener and apparently give good advice."

"Well your relationship really does a good job with that." Yeah I think it's because of all the stuff we deal with to be honest.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"Still undecided. I know its depressing."

"No, it's fine. IT's never good to rush into things especially if it's what you're gonna spend your life doing."

"Now see, that was good advice," she said making me laugh. "So when am I gonna get to see this Maya?"

"Well in person, probably not for a month. But via chat, tonight."

"Chat? Hmm, maybe I should give you some alone time."

"What? No, not our first chat. Plus she would love to know that I'm happy without her. I hope she feels the same."

"Please, she's probably the most popular newbie on campus." Knowing Maya's ways, she's probably partying to get her mind off things.

* * *

**MAYA POV**

It was about time for the party o start and I was starting to miss EM cause after meeting her, I've never been to a party without her. I know Han's here but it's not the same and I think Han picked up on that.

"You all right Maya?"

"Yeah," I lied not wanting to seem upset around her.

"Maya, I won't be offended if you say you don't wanna go to the party. But just know I will be going since I made a commitment and all," Han informed.

"Nah, nah, I don't wanna be a downer and come on, I love parties."

"I know, but you've never been to one without Em." She knows me too well.

"Why do you have to know my emotions so well?"

"Cause if I didn't, I'd be another one of the innocent fools you hide your emotions from." So true.

"Well don't worry, I'll go. Remember I'm not supposed to let the distance get to me."

"Good cause it wouldn't be a complete party without Maya St. Germain."

"That's the spirit," I said trying to cheer up then headed with her to the party.

When we got to the party, I started to feel slightly better until I saw Han saying hello to almost everyone.

"Damn Han how many people have you met?"

"I came here during my intern a lot and people love me. They'll love you too when you get over the distance."

"I don't know. I'm not as good at fitting in as you think," I informed her.

"Your Maya St. Germain. People will come to you. Now come on, socialize. This is one of the few time I'll let you roam free without eyeing you like a hawk." Well I guess it would be nice to roam free for a while.

"Guess I can't turn that down," I said then freely roamed around the party talking to people on occasion.

* * *

**EM POV**

I was about an hour in the party and I was starting to get a little sad because I was at a party without Maya.

"Hey Em. You having fun?" Ashley asked with a lot of excitement in her voice.

"I mean I was having fun but…

"Say no more. I know you miss Maya sweetie."

"That obvious?"

"IT's not a bad thing trust me. It's actually quite adorable to be honest. Kind of shows how committed you are."

"Just wish I could be committed in a less upsetting way."

"Hey, this is your first college party. Don't worry about it so much. When you start to adjust to the distance, these parties will be one of the funnest things for you." Can't wait until that day comes.

"So you wouldn't mind if I left you here?" For some odd reason I really cared about Ashley even though this was my first day knowing her. I guess cause she really cheered me up.

Please, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon anyways so I'm good."

"Thanks," I said then hugged her without realizing it.

XOXOOOXOOXOOXOOX

After leaving the party I headed back to the dorm and hesitated to skype Maya. I mean what if she was at a party right now having a better time than me. I would hate to mess that up. But before I could contemplate anymore negative thoughts, Maya skyped me. I was so relieved that all my negative thoughts weren't true.

"OMG, hey Maya!" I said BEYOND excited to hear her voice and see her face.

"Hey beautiful."

"I'm really shocked you're not at a party right now or have a ton of people in your dorm."

She laughed then said, "I was at a party, but I left early cause I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"The same exact thing happened to me."

"Guess it's hitting us harder than we thought."

"Well I don't know, my roommate is pretty awesome."

"That's great babe. What's her name?"

"Ashley, and she was the one I was at the party with."

"Aaw, I'm glad you have an awesome roomie. You'll never guess who mine is."

"Who?"

"Hanna."

"She did that on purpose."

"Yeah she did, but I'm glad I have her instead of some random annoying roomie."

"Guess I got lucky. And OMG, Maya she like worships us. She made a fan page and everything."

She busted out laughing then said, "OMG that is so cute. IS it out yet?"

"It's still under construction but it should be done by the end of the week."

"Wow, I've gotta see this roommate of yours."

"You will soon." I passed for a min before speaking again. "I miss you Maya."

"I miss you too babe. We'll see each other again soon."

"How soon?"

"Within the next month I promise."

"O.K babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too, so much."

"So where's Han?"

"At the party that SHE planned. You know she's already popular."

"She was in New York a long time this summer so she had plenty of time to socialize. I'm shocked you're not the popular newbie on campus."

"I'm too busy worrying about you to be." Aaw I thought that was so cute that she admitted it.

"It's stuff like that, that makes me love you so much," I said with a huge smile.

"I had to see you smile. Everything will be okay."

"I know. I guess my roomie can help me get through the separation."

"And you know Han will be on my ass 24/7."

"Yet she left you alone."

"It's the first day. What kind of shit could I pull on the first day."

"A LOT," I said then laughed. "But you really should get back to the part. It's never the same without you."

"How would you know; you

re not here."

"Allright how about this, I'll go back to my party if you go back to yours."

"So it doesn't seem like the distance is killing us even though it is."

"Yes," I said then laughed.

"Allright let's do it."

"But just to be sure, take pics for proof."

"O.K babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

"See you later," I said then blew a kiss to her making her return the favor. The I signed off and headed back to the party happy I wasn't gonna let distance get the best of me.

**~Ooooh, Ashley is about to be a lot of fun and of course Han and Maya wud be roomies. Oh the adventures they will have. ^_^ Here's wats coming up… Not much cuz I hvnt even started the othr chapter yet.**

***Ashley and Em continue the fan page**

***Han and Maya skype Em**

**Yeah again I'm clueless rite now XDD hope u enjoyed **


	16. Em's Story

**~Hey guys. Gosh I'm rlly not feeling the love anymore **** I didn't get a SINGLE review last upd8 but I wuz told not 2 let it get 2 me. Just no I'm writing this 4 u guys ;) Anyways here's wats in this chapter:**

***Em tells Ashley her coming out story**

***Em and Ash bond more**

***Maya and Han go 2 the club ;)**

**ENJOY ;)**

**CHAPTER 16**

**MAYA'S POV**

My first week of college without Em was pretty emotional. Hana has been watching me evry day to make sure I don't get carried away and so far I've bee okay. I skyped her every day so far and managed to make some new friends along the way. Just wish I could've met them when I wasn't so emotional.

"Hey Maya."

"Hey Han."

"You checked out the emaya fan page yet? It's really awesome so far." Anything that could remind me of us, I should stay away from.

"Now, is probably not the best time."

"Oh yeah, you're still coping."

"Look , Han, I'm sorry I've been so depressing the first week of college-

"No need to apologize. You miss your beauty and that's COMPLETELY understandable. I miss Caleb too."

"Yeah but you're not depressed about it. How do you deal with it so well?"

"Well unlike you and EM, we've already been through separation when he went to Cali to meet his mom. Plus we talk on the phone and skype just like you and EM."

"But you're so content it makes me fear you're gonna snap one day."

"Me snap? No, no, no, I don't snap."

"Then how do you REALLY cope?"

"I just think about how strong our love is for one another and having important he is to me and that keeps me sane."

"Em told me the exact same thing."

"Well it's good advice. I mean I trust you Maya, but according to past experiences, you don't deal with distance well so I have to watch out for you."

"Yeah but can you blame me? I basically grew up lonely and unloved."

"Well don't let your past get to you too much because then it'll affect your present with your love."

"I just wish it was as easy to do than say."

"Overtime it will be. You've just gotta go out, party, meet people then the distance will be the least of your concerns."

"Well I have made some new friends."

"Well then why are you here talking to me? Go out, it's Saturday." Well I've only been out once this whole week and that was to get some food from the store. I sound like a depressed bum. Han's right, I need to go out.

"You are always right Han."

"I'm like a goddess."

"Allright I'll go out, but will you come with me?"

"Allright, but after this week you're gonna havta go out by yourself. I may be your hawk but you need some time to bond with others."

"In other words, stop depending on you to have fun."

She laughed then said, "Come on bum."

* * *

**EM POV**

It was Saturday and I was happy that I managed to cope without Maya all week. It was EXTREMELY hard but Ashley helped me get through it. Now I'm just trying o see what I could do later on tonight. Also me and Ash were putting the finishing touches on the website.

"So now that we're almost done, how many people do you think will join?"

"Well how many people know about it?"

"Almost everyone here," she said then laughed.

"No way."

"Well not everyone but I talk to a lot of people and they seemed to love you guys."

"Again how do you NOT have a gf?"

"Remember, not that many gays here." Has she ever tried a gay bar?

"That's it, you're coming with me to the gay bar tonight." I haven't been since Cali and even though that was for a retard challenge, I still had fun.

"Will Maya mind?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that once she challenged me to see how many girls we'd end up with after the club?"

"Maya said that?"

"Yep and her dumb self lost too."

"What was the punishment?" Uh oh, is she ready for SEXY TEASE CHALLENGE?

"Well it's something both me and Maya did once and it's VERY tempting."

"What is it?"

"It's called SEXY TEASE CHALLENGE."

"Sounds like a porno."

"Well pornstars do this all the time." I loved the look on her face after I said that.

"What did you two do?"

"I tied her u to the bed naked and teased the hell outta her for 10 min and she wasn't able to move except her mouth."

"OMG, just the thought turns me on. Sorry, was that too much."

"No, I think it's cool you can get aroused by me and Maya."

"So, did she make it?"

"Well she almost did but she snapped 8 min in. I on the other hand survived the whole 10 min and she smoked in my face." I could tell the thought of Maya smoking was arousing Ashley now. Hell I was a little at the thought.

"Damn that's so hot."

"I know but imagine what it'd do to you if you were tied up."

"Gosh I've gotta try that when I get a girl."

"Yeah cause it is the ULTIMATE tease." I can't believe I just told my roommate my sexual story and it aroused her. I felt so… I don't even know what to feel.

"Would it be weird if I told you to get out for a little." Uum, yes.

"Getting aroused is one thing but-

"I'm jking," she said then busted out laughing. "Damn, you looked like you were about to kill me." I kind of was.

"Thank god. I mean I'm NOT a pornstar," I joked making myself laugh.

"Sorry girl, that was just too funny," she said getting me to laugh at the fact of how upset I got.

"Sorry I flipped."

"Sorry? I would flip if you didn't flip," she admitted.

"Allright then."

"Well to get off this weird subject, I wanna know your coming out story if you don't mind telling me."

"I thought you were supposed to go first."

"There were no rules on who spoke first." She's right, I just want her to go 1st cause if it's worse than mine I don't want her to feel bad. But I guess I'll go first.

"Allright I'll tell you. It's pretty upsetting though."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Well Maya was the first and only girl I've ever dated and the day I met her, I knew I had feelings for her but I tried to fight it. I mean I had a crush on my friend, who's now dead, for like a year and when I told her the truth- Well really showed her, with a kiss, she made me feel like she liked me back but she just played me."

"What do you mean?"

"After the kiss one day in the locker room she asked me to hook her bra and that was a struggle because I couldn't stop looking at her body. But anyways while I was hooking the bra I kissed her neck then she snapped and said "just cause we kissed it doesn't mean anything. I like boys and if I'm kissing you it's practice for the real thing."

OMG, that bitch."

"Yeah she was terrible and I still to this day question why I ever had a crush on her."

"She must've done something to you to make you feel special or I might have to strangle you."

"She made me feel special and favored me ever the rest of me and my friends, but now I know it was to play with my emotions."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah me to cause my friends didn't even know I crushed on her until 2 years later when I came out."

"Now get back to that story."

"Well anyways me and Maya smoked the first day we met and that's really when I knew I liked her. Plus she corrupted me to smoke and since it was my first time, I struggled but she didn't make me feel bad about it."

"I bet that was sexy."

"Very. But anyways my friends didn't know about me and Maya until we went to this party. And would you believe that me and Maya had our first SEXY TEASE CHALLENGE before we even kissed."

"How the hell was that even possible?"

"I still don't know to this day. But anyways at the time I had a bf that I obviously dated just to prove I wasn't gay, so he was in the way, but not for long. So on the ride to school one day, I broke up with him but he obviously thought I was kidding cause the next day he groped me in the locker room."

"Perve."

"EXTREMELY, but thankfully Maya was there to save me and beat his ass."

"More reason to love her."

"So after that I decided to tell my friends the truth about me and Maya and they loved me even more for admitting. Plus my feeling were getting too strong to hide. Then in the photo booth, we had our first kiss."

"Aaw that's so sweet. Do you still have the pictures?"

"Yep, they're under my pillow." I decided to keep the photos in the same place I did at home to forever hold the memories. So she went to get them and I swear she fell in love.

"OMG, these are just too cute. You guys look so happy."

"We really were and after the kiss, I just knew she was the one."

"You're gonna make me cry."

"Well don't cause coming out to my parents will make this story seem like a dream."

"IS it that bad?"

"Yes it is, but things get better."

"Bring it."

"O.K so after coming out to my friends I figured my parents should know. So my dad was coming home from the national guard and I figured that would be the best time."

"How was that like, rarely ever seeing your father."

"It was rough but the more years passed the more I got used to it and evry time to it and every time became home I was happy to see him. But anyways Maya figured we should tell my parents the truth together because the way my mom used to be, I figured she wouldn't take it well."

"Were you right?"

"Sadly, yes. My dad was just shocked but he was caring and sweet and said that he loved me no matter what. My mom on the other hand basically disowned me until this incident happened with one of my swim mates."

"What happened?"

"Well one of my swim mates (Paige)had a crush on me but she was friggin psycho and hated that Maya was with me. So, she tired to drown me, stalked me and then went to Han's house to apologize but I was upstairs when it happened so Maya and Han answered the door. Then I overheard Paige's threats to hurt me and all and that she'd be back for me later."

"That is one psycho bitch."

"Well it gets worse. So because of that, my mom came to her senses and accepted me and Maya's relationship and felt horrible that I couldn't come to her immediately about Paige. So me, Han, Maya my mom and 2 policemen set Paige up so that she could get caught threatening to kill me."

"The bitch was gonna kill you?"

"She said if she can't have me, no one can."

"Now I wanna kill her. Shouldn't she know better than to come between emaya?"

"She was so dumb. I mean when she got convicted, she apparently did otherwise to like breaking and entering."

"Such a dumbass."

"Yeah so because of that, the bitch is in jail now and for some odd reason that brought me and my mom closed together."

"That seems kind of backwards but I'm glad everything worked out."

"Yeah me too cause my mom loves us together now and she likes Maua's 2nd mom."

"Aaw psycho bitch solved your problems," she said making us both laugh.

"Guess so."

"Well I'm not gonna lie, my story is nothing compare to yours."

"Good cause I was afraid my mom was gonna send me away to a camp or something."

"So glad that didn't happen."

"So come on tell me yours."

"Later."

"Hoe is that fair?"

"One story a day," she said then parted my book. Uugh Ashley…

* * *

**MAYA POV**

So because I've been such a bum lately, Han took me out to eat, to Dave N Busters and suggested we go to the club. I wasn't so sure going to the club was a good idea since what happened the last time. But I'll be with Han this time so it should be all right.

"So, still debating on whether or not to go to the club?"

"You know what, we should go."

"Kewl, cause I've never been to a gay club before."

"You sure you don't wanna go to a regular club," I asked Han thinking she'd feel left out if we went to a gay one. "I wouldn't mind."

"Well neither would I going to a gay one. I'd love pretending to be for one night." I couldn't but laugh at her curiosity.

"O.K Han, let's go."

We arrived at the club around 9:30 leaving me to contemplate.

"You look nervous."

"I am a little nervous."

"Is it cause of what happened in Cali?" I just stood directly at her after that. "Look that's not gonna happen again. I mean Emily's not even here for horny girls to hit on."

"You're right, you're so right."

"And you're engaged so flaunt that ring girl, if you have to." This ring is my savor.

"Allright Han, let's go." When we walked into the club I felt a little more free and ready to party. They were playing one of my fav songs by Rihanna: S&M. "I looove this song."

"Me too. Come on let's dance our assess off." That's exactly what we did until the song ended, then we got some drinks.

"How are we gonna slip through the bartenders?" I asked pointing out the obvious.

"Fake of course. Too bad you look 16 though."

"My seductive voice says so otherwise," I hinted making Han smile.

" ," the bartender demanded.

"Sure," I said then slid my fake I.D to him. "Give me the best," I whispered then winked at him, even though he was gay.

"Why are you playing miss seductive at a gay bar?"

"Too much fun I guess," I admitted.

"Hmm," Hanna said then slid her fake I.D towards the guy. "So, how you feeling?"

"I'm good actually and I'll feel better after I hav this drink in my system."

"So aren't you glad you got off your bummy ass today?"

"Yeah, I am for sure. I felt free today," I admitted.

"Good, cause we're in need of a good dance a thon."

"You don't wanna challenge me to dance a thon."

"I don't think so; you haven't seen my moves." Challenge accepted.

"Allright," I said then drank my drink. "Let's go."

**~Hmm interesting chapter. Em told her coming out story (the full version) 2 her new roommate who is just too awesum. And Maya is trying her hardest not to let distance get 2 her. I know her part wuz short but this chapter wuz mainly abt Em. The next chapter will focus more on Maya. Here's wat I thinks coming up XDD once again I hvnt startd the nxt chapter yet:**

***Maya talks 2 Han more abt her past **

***Han MITE get a POV**

***skyping I think…**

**Yeah I'm pretty much clueless abt my own story. Give me sum suggestions if you'd like cuz I mite use them. I'm starting 2 lose my train of thought a little **


	17. AN: I'M SORRY

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say this but I am withdrawing from the emaya story 4 a while and 4 multiple reasons:

1st, I sed i wuz rlly only writing this story so i cud hav sumthing 2 do with all the uneccesary free time i had in skool but i only hav 1 day of skool left (and it's not even a full day) and aftr that i wanna take a break.

2nd, I'm beggining 2 lose my train of thought 4 the story and how it'll lead up 2 the drama between Em and Maya

3rd, I'm starting the TV show now (i mentioned a few chapters bak) and im rlly not in the mood 2 do both

If yu wanna know more abt the TV show feel free 2 PM and ill send u a storyline

But yeah ino A lot of u guys r probably Extremely pissed (especially cuz i wuz one of the few that took this story even further than most and basically made it in2 a drama) but I'll try and return sum point during the summmer if I hvnt COMPLETELY lost my train of thought by then. I'm sorry guys but thnx 4 sticking arnd this long. I wudnt hav even gotten this far without the love frm u guys. So thnx guys and again I'll try and return if possible. :)

ALWAYS REREAD IF U FEEL LIKE IT XD

XOXO

~Sereniti Cherish


End file.
